


Stiles Goes to Google- What Could Go Wrong? Oh Right, Everything!

by Slytherpuff_Ravendor



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Internship (2013)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Author Is Sleep Deprived, BAMF Stiles, Brief mentions of knotting, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale Has a Crush on Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Hale is Not a Failwolf, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Everyone Ships Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Idiots, Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Jackson is a Little Shit, Kanima Venom, LOTS of Underage Drinking, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Lydia is a little shit, M/M, Never Have I Ever, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is a Good Friend, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski & Kira Yukimura Friendship, Stiles Stilinski Has Low Self-Esteem, Stiles Stilinski Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Stiles Stilinski Has Panic Attacks, Stiles Stilinski Has Scars, Stiles Stilinski Has a Crush on Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski Is Bad at Feelings, Stiles Stilinski Speaks Polish, Stiles Stilinski has an Eating Disorder, Stiles Stilinski is Not Amused, Stiles Stilinski is Not a Virgin, Stiles Stilinski is Stuart Twombly, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Stiles is hot, Stiles is hung over a lot, Stiles is mad at Derek at first, Stiles is smart, Underage Drinking, and by that I mean pretty much just stiles, and sick, cause why the fuck not, chapter one is just the pack having some fun, derek can cook, derek is smart, except for them, like he might have a problem, mostly stiles, season 6 part two never happened, stiles curses a lot, stiles has abs, stiles has bad eating habits, stiles is low-key an alcoholic, the google stuff doesn't start until chapter 2, the pack thinks stiles is a virgin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-11-19 14:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherpuff_Ravendor/pseuds/Slytherpuff_Ravendor
Summary: After the Nogitsune scenario, the Ghost riders' attack and everything else that just loves to attack Stiles, Lydia forces him to apply for the Google internship and with some push from his Dad, he surrendered. Then again, who could really resist Lydia when she wants something.The only issue is that Lydia is mad at him for a prank he pulled on her, (he had everyone pretend he didn't exist like with the ghost riders, and it was a whole thing and Lydia was PISSED), so guess who gets to live under the assumed name Stuart Twombly, and while Scott thinks that's a step up from Stiles Stilinski, Stiles doesn't.Once Stiles gets to the actual internship, Lydia punishes him further by replacing his usual wardrobe and stealing his contacts. Great. Then his life gets even better when his roommate isn't exactly a stranger. Of course, it had to be Derek-Motherfucking-Hale, the dickhead who abandoned them, and who Stiles may or may not still had a residual crush on.As if this wasn't punishment enough, guess what god-like chiseled body ended up on his team. Yep, Stiles officially hates life.





	1. The Good-Bye Party

**Author's Note:**

> So in my universe, the internship is two years because well, I don't really know, I just wanted it to be obnoxiously long so I could fit my storyline. In real life, it's only like four and a half months. In my mind, this works as the first round is 4 months and there are six rounds cause I mean there's a lot of people trying to get into google, so it's not entirely unplausible... right?
> 
> Also, I've been unable to actually watch teen wolf lately, so all of this is from memory as well as some google searches. If you see a hole or something that I got wrong, please comment and help me out!! This is also my first teen wolf fanfiction, as well as my first time writing on this platform. So, hopefully, it doesn't suck!!!

“Lyds! Come on, do I seriously have to do this?” Stiles whined as he followed after Lydia as she went upstairs in his house to pack for him.

Sometimes Stiles wonders who actually lived here.

“Yes, seriously Stiles. You’re too smart to waste your life away in this tiny ass town where you get attacked by everything supernatural every other hour. You need a break from this place and do something with your life!” Lydia lectured for what felt like the hundredth time, “and you better get this internship, there is absolutely no reason you shouldn’t get this, you know google like the back of your hand with all that researching you do for the pack”

“Using Google and running Google is completely different!” Stiles yelled, but fell back onto his bed, defeated.

It’s really no use arguing against Lydia, she always gets her way.

Stiles gave up on fighting with Lydia and just let her pack everything for him, because for fuck’s sake it’s Lydia, it’s easier to just let her win. It’s quicker too.

What sucked, even more, is that there was nobody to back him up. His dad actually agreed with Lydia and everyone else was too afraid of her to help him out. Some pack, though he couldn’t really blame them. She was terrifying.

In the meantime, while Lydia controlled his future, Stiles decided to use his time to do what he did best; research. He looked up what this internship was like, what the campus was like, and what his dorm would be like. By the end of his research spiral, as Scott called it, he knew everything there was to know about Google. It's suffice to say that Lydia is definitely getting her revenge. Really, the internship has to be two years? Sure, it’s Google and they’re detailed but seriously, that’s a long time.

In all fairness, it seems like he’ll get breaks and there are a lot of classes and events that Google puts on. Also, it’s a paid internship and the on-campus dorms are more like on-campus apartments really, and you stay there for free. Ok Lydia, maybe this won’t be so bad. Maybe.

Two weeks later, and Lydia shipped all his luggage to Google ahead of time, and honestly the fact that he has no idea what she packed should be scary, but that this point he’s too tired of fighting with her to fight more. He trusts her. Sort of. To be honest, though, she probably packed everything he would’ve forgotten, like his contacts. He always forgets to pack those so maybe it’s a blessing she packed for him, this way he didn’t have to worry about anything. Anyways, she shipped it ahead of time because Google asked the interns to, something about making settling in quicker the weekend before orientation.

Stiles still isn’t jumping with joy about the name change, however. He gets that maybe that April’s fools prank went a little too far, but he doesn’t think he quite deserves to live as Stuart Twombly. Like seriously, what kind of name is that?! Well, Scott thinks it’s hilarious… and so did Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Kira, Jackson, and his dad… also Melissa. So basically everyone in the pack thought it was hilarious. It was too bad Derek wasn’t there, his eyebrows might have slightly raised and he would’ve grunted amusedly

Woah, that was weird. He hadn’t thought about Derek in a while, not since before the Ghost riders happened. God, he was still pissed. He just left. Derek fucking deserted them.

Okay Stiles, calm down, he told himself, Don’t get worked up right before you leave

Google HQ was in California, so he didn’t need to fly, he just needed a trusty road trip with Roscoe. His dad and Lydia weren't too happy about this since at this point Roscoe is about 60% duct tape, but Stiles wasn't willing to give up his trusty jeep.

He was leaving tomorrow, so the pack was having a ‘surprise’ going away party. It was cute they thought they could pull a fast one over on him. Even if he wasn’t their emissary, he still was the son of the sheriff, he could detect a thing or two. Isaac having one of his random question outbursts that just so happened to be about Stiles’s favorite things, Erica making comments under her breath about how she was glad he couldn’t smell lies (she thought he couldn’t hear her), and Scott asking about where the best pizza place was because of a date with his lactose intolerant girlfriend (really Scott? That’s just sad).

Of course, Stiles still acted surprised when he arrived at the party at his house (seriously, did everyone live here?!) and he still appreciates the thought of course. God he was gonna miss this at Google, he really thought he wasn’t going to make any friends there. No offense, but he wasn’t interested in becoming friends with kids who had 4.7 GPA’s or were only there because their parents paid their way into the internship. He wanted to stay in Beacon Hills, with Lydia’s sarcastic comments that almost match his ( the key word there being almost), Isaac’s love of puppy piles, Erica calling him Batman, Scott’s uneven jaw, Malia’s coyote-like tendencies, and even Boyd being a man of few words. God, he would miss the pack so much.

Stiles enjoyed the party as much as he could with these thoughts racing through his brain, he didn’t want to be a downer. He was sure the pack could smell how sad he was, but also how happy he was in that moment. The world could end tomorrow and he would have no complaints. Well, except he would love it if his dad finally admitted that he had a crush on Melissa. Whatever though.

“Guys! We should play never have I ever!” Erica suddenly shouted excitedly. Oh no, when Erica gets excited about something, everyone should be terrified.

“That would be my cue! I would like to end my night before a drinking game, and since it’s so, Melissa agreed to let me stay at her place for the night, so you kiddos have the house to yourself. You are all welcome to stay the night!” the Sheriff announced, before grabbing a bag and his keys.

“Thanks, Papa Stilinski! Have fun at Melissa’s! Well, not too much fun, but then again, who will know!” Erica winked at him, ignoring the groans from Scott about that being his mom.

Stiles just chuckled, Erica’s tact or lack thereof would be another thing he would miss at Google. However, he would not miss drinking games with werewolves. He was just glad his dad didn’t mind, Stiles has been through a lot and if anyone has a reason to drink, it’s him.

“Do we have to make this a drinking game? Lydia and I are the only ones who can actually get drunk!” He exclaimed. Also, being with werewolves who can literally hear you if you lie is a total disadvantage. However, he would never tell them but through the emissary bond, he can actually tell when they’re lying as well. It’s great.

“Exactly! That’s what makes it so fun for us!” Jackson laughed. Of course, Jackson would find the most amusement in his pain.

It was really a pain to try to fight with Erica, it wasn’t as bad as it was with Lydia, but it was still tough. He just gave in and sat in the circle and got ready for the judgment. He was kind not in control of his body for the better part of the year with the nogitsune and then he was in another dimension for another better part of a year because of the Ghost riders, so it made sense he wouldn’t have done as much than everyone else. At least he had an excuse.

“Fine, but if I’m being forced to do this then I want to start at least,” Stiles said defeatedly.

Everyone agreed, figuring he is the guest of honor and also the next time they would see him would probably be during Thanksgiving and that’s a long time in dog years. They got settled in a circle and poured drinks for the respective humans since it was kind of a waste for the werewolves to drink.

“Never have I ever been a werewolf,” Stiles said, going straight for the low blow and watched as everyone rolled their eyes but still put their fingers down except for Lydia. Well, she rolled her eyes but she didn’t put her finger down.

Even though the werewolves couldn’t get drunk from this game, they changed the rules a little so it was enjoyable. Basically, whoever lost or whoever lost all their fingers first, had to do a dare decided by whoever had the most fingers still up. If there was a tie, then they just would both do it.

“Well if we’re playing like that, then never have I ever had ADHD,” Scott said smugly as Stiles put his finger down and took a shot.

“Could’ve fooled me” Lydia muttered under her breath.

“Enough with the boring questions, let’s do something fun! Never have I ever had more than three threesomes” Erica said, almost more smug than Scott was.

Isaac, Boyd, Malia, and Stiles put their fingers down but everyone was focused on how to hurt Erica was that they had a threesome without her, that nobody actually noticed it when Stiles put his finger down and took a shot.

“Never have I ever used more than one toy in bed,” Boyd said, sort of surprising everyone knowing Erica until she called him out.

“Liar” Erica glared.

Boyd just shrugged and put his finger down along with Erica, Isaac, Scott, Kira Lydia and also Stiles. There were too many fingers going down for anyone to address Stiles. It was surprising nobody noticed how many shots he took, but then again it was like once the sexual questions came up everyone immediately ignored him.

Questions like this kind of went on, the oddball question that was nonsexual, and by the time it was Stiles’s turn again, he was down to three fingers and felt very woozy.

“Hold up, Stilinski why do you only have three fingers left?” Jackson questioned, being the very first to underestimate him.

“Cause I did the stuff. That’s how this game works, you do the stuff, you put a finger down.” Stiles said matter-of-factly, sort of shaky but that just made Stiles look hilarious to everyone else.

“Wait so… you’re not a virgin?” Erica said, confused.

“No? I haven’t been a virgin since likeeeee sophomore year” Stiles shrugged, dragging out the ‘e’ in ‘like’.

“What?! Dude! How could you not tell me!” Scott commanded.

“I dunno, just never came up. My sex life has nothing to do with werewolves” Stiles admitted, making everyone else wonder what else about him they didn’t know.

“Ok, well it is your turn so go ahead Stiles” Kira stated, changing the topic.

  
The game went on, and this time everyone watched as Stiles took his shots and lost soon after his turn. His luck turned to crap when the people with the most fingers still up were Lydia, Scott, and Erica. How this happened, he didn’t know but they were all tied with three fingers. This pack really got around.

The three left the room to deliberate, letting Stiles stew in his drunkenness with the others. Isaac took this opportunity to puppy pile on top of Stiles, claiming this was his last chance for a while since he was leaving. He actually made a good point, so everyone agreed and soon enough, Stiles was half awake and drunk and having the time of his life. He wouldn’t really admit it, but he loved the puppy piles, they made him feel safe, warm and loved, and gosh he really loved that feeling.

The night was soon ruined for Stiles when Scott, Erica, and Lydia came back in demanding his phone.

“ So here’s the deal, we have one hour to go through your phone with everyone, and you have to explain anything and everything we ask about” Lydia announced with her signature smirk, no doubt being the mastermind behind this dare.

Honestly, being too drunk to care, Stiles just unlocked his phone and handed it to her. It really wasn’t a big deal, he was good at deleting his browser history- the key is to always keep it on private and exit out of every tab when you’re done. His only worry was his notes section, that’s just plain weird. Also his Instagram DM’s. Oh god and his photos. This was going to be a shit show.

In the end, the pack had fun laughing at his note section with random notes form 3 AM while he was sleep deprived as well as disgusted by the number of dick pics he had that definitely weren’t his. Honestly, Scott was glad none of them were Stiles’s, cause that just is gross but Erica was disappointed. They took so long in his photos and his notes that they barely had ten minutes left when they moved on to his text messages. Thing is, Stiles never deletes any text messages so there are some in there from Sophomore year. Yikes.

“Wait, Stiles do you just never delete your text messages? How far back do these go?” Jackson laughed, stating what Stiles just realized they’d figure out.

“Well I got the phone beginning of Sophomore year so, that far back. I don’t delete that stuff, it’s too much effort” Stiles admitted begrudgingly.

“No fucking way, Sourwolf?! You texted Derek when he was around?!” Erica exclaimed.

Stiles’s underlying feelings of resentment and anger suddenly came full force at the thought of Derek, the dick. He honestly forgot he still had Derek’s contact in his phone, or that he texted him

  
“Wait and like Derek actually responded? No offense but you were pretty annoying, well you still are but I’m used to it by now” Jackson laughed, his jackassery on display.

If looks could kill, Jackson would be dead, dead, and dead. Lydia just didn’t like it when Jackson was a dick to Stiles for no reason, and all the werewolves could tell how talking about Derek upset Stiles and didn’t care for Jackson saying that regardless.

“Uh yeah, I honestly forgot about that, a lot has happened since he left” Stiles grumbled, kind of sobered up now. Of course, he'll still have a headache the next couple of days, he wasn't as good as Lydia at handling his alcohol.

“Wait what the hell is this?! Are you actually fucking with me now?” Jackson now is the only one enjoying going through Stiles’s text messages with Derek, “You fucking asked him about knotting? And that’s an actual thing too?!”

Stiles’s face burned red hot, he also had forgotten about that. He was reading up on werewolf lore and came across some contradicting information and he was really curious. Also, he was a horny teenager and the thought of it may or may not had turned him on a little.

Stiles explained just that, minus the horny teenager part of it. Afterward, Lydia called time of death and forced Jackson to give Stiles his phone back before gathering everyone into the living room to watch a movie and cuddle as the end to Stiles’s night. He could’ve done without the Jackson Jackass show but still, he really wanted to forget about that but lately, Derek’s been on his mind and he just won’t leave. He was glad his pack didn’t mention it when he undoubtedly smelt of the cocktail of different anger themed emotions, as well as residual embarrassment from Jackson exposing his text messages like that.

Let’s just say it made it a little easier to leave the next morning knowing he’d get away from all thoughts about Derek, also further away from Jackson. Stiles fell asleep cuddling with his pack and had a sleep full of dreams of castrating Jackson, and god, Stiles so wishes he didn’t have to wake up.


	2. The Crappy Roommate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles manages to leave Beacon Hills with only a few tears shed, and then his day and his weekend are severely ruined when he arrives at Google.

Stiles awoke from his very pleasant dream with a start as Lydia yelled at him to get up. If he wanted to get there at a decent time with traffic, he needed to leave after ten and it was already eight in the morning. Since the party ended around 3 AM and Stiles was asleep the hour after, he really didn’t appreciate waking up this early. Especially with a hangover.

Lydia didn’t care much for his whining, but the memory of how he looked the night before when Jackson brought up Derek was burned in her memory. She knew that Stiles had liked Derek, but she didn’t realize how much of an effect his absence had left on the poor boy.

Scott and Isaac went to get breakfast for the pack right before Stiles had woken up, so when they came back, they weren’t amused to find the whole pack arguing. Stiles wanted to sleep in, Erica still hadn’t forgiven Jackson from the night before, Malia was just hungry, Jackson was a jackass, and everyone else didn’t want Stiles to leave yet. Scott chuckled as everything died down as soon as the pack got some food in them.

Stiles packed his jeep the night before, so now his only mission is to get some sustenance before his three-hour drive. This might sound simple to the average human, but getting a decent meal in a house full of werewolves who had black holes instead of stomachs was a harder task than it may seem.

Thankfully, Scott was aware of this and brought a separate bag of a breakfast burger and curly fries for Stiles.

“Bro! You’re the best! I’m going to miss these curly fries when I get to Google!” Stiles exclaimed, seconds away from stuffing his face, mirroring the others’ hunger.

“I know I’m the best, but it doesn’t hurt hearing it a couple more times.” Scott laughed, beaming with pride that he had done well in providing for his pack members.

However, the mention of Google had brought down the excitement from the sight of food. Everyone was going to miss Stiles, even Jackson who wouldn’t admit it if his life depended on it.

Nobody mentioned said feelings in an effort to give Stiles a happy good-bye. Everyone knew he didn’t want to go, but they also knew this was the best thing for their emissary.

Soon enough, Stiles did have to go, especially since he wanted to say good-bye to his Dad and Melissa before he left. Stiles ended up being in the middle of a very giant and somewhat violent group hug, but he didn’t mind. He felt at home and he could feel everyone’s emotions through his emissary connections. It felt good to have so many people care for him, he never dreamed of having this, coming from a small family.

His going away party was the best thing he could ask for, though one of his only complaints was that his contacts had disappeared (and Lydia had shipped all of his spare ones to Google probably) so he had to wear his glasses for his trip. However, he waited to put them on until he was in the car since he didn’t want to deal with the pack’s teasing.

Stiles climbed into his jeep after one more goodbye and dropped his road trip goodies in the passenger seat. He waved one last time then drove off, on his way to the McCall’s house. He probably should’ve thought it was weird that the whole pack was at his house without a Stilinski there but then again, who knows who actually lives there at this point.

When Stiles pulled up on the curb, he checked his phone to see why it dinged just a couple moments ago.

>Scottie-Boi has set up a group chat with you, Puppy Eyes, Strawberry girl, Catwoman, Jack-ass, Boyd, Ki-ki, Maaaaallia and the hole lover  
>Scottie-Boi: Lydia said a group chat was a bad idea but I say yes

Stiles chuckled at his best friend, who may or may not had a death wish. Stiles already knew this group chat would be blowing him up at his internship and honestly, Stiles wasn’t mad.

Twenty minutes later, Stiles was hugging his dad, and ignoring the fact that the couch didn’t look like it was slept on and the McCall’s did not have a guest room. Stiles sincerely doubted his dad would sleep in Scott’s room so that left one option. Also, Melissa was a little more flushed than usual, and his dad was in the same clothes as yesterday.

The goodbye with his dad wasn’t as emotional as the one with his pack, but he was still going to miss his dad. Stiles once again climbed into his Jeep, this time with a fresh travel cup with coffee from Melissa, and waved at the two before leaving for his three-hour journey.

Stiles was actually proud of himself; he managed to not cry until about twenty minutes on the road. He was glad nobody but he could feel emotions through the pack connections except for him, or else he would’ve been a little embarrassed. Then again, it’s not like he was full on sobbing, but he did have a steady stream of tears that would’ve earned him some shit from Jackson at least.

Thanks to the lunch rush, Stiles made it to Google around 2 and was only hungry enough to eat three horses, so it was a job well done.

He managed to find someone to direct him to the dorms and then from some help with his doorman, he got his key and his name tag announcing his name was Stuart Twombly (seriously Lydia, isn’t that a little over the top) and headed to the stairway. After so many shitty things happening in the elevator at the Beacon Hills’ hospital, he really didn’t trust elevators anymore.

To normal humans, ten flights of stairs would suck ass, but after years of running with wolves, Stiles didn't mind. Also, it was quiet and allowed him some time to think. He just couldn’t wait to put in his contacts, he really hated his glasses.

The doorman said his roommate wasn’t there yet, so Stiles had his pick of rooms. They were the same size and they both had bathrooms, just on opposite sides of the apartment. However, one had a better view than the other, so of course, Stiles took that one. Luckily for him, Lydia labeled his luggage because if she hadn’t then he probably would've accidentally stolen his roommate's stuff. Stiles only had four bags since Google provided furniture, so all he needed to do was load everything.

He started off with the extra stuff, like picture frames, bathroom toiletries, his meds, and so on, then he set up his laptop at his desk and piled some notebooks and binders in the drawers of the said desk. Stiles didn’t go anywhere without his research; he might’ve left Beacon Hills but Beacon Hills has been known to follow him. He also pinned up some photos of him and the pack, everyone either closing their eyes or wearing sunglasses for Stiles’s sake, as well as some posters.

After he finished with the room decorations, he moved onto his last two bags full of clothes.

“What the fuck?” Stiles muttered to himself as he opened the first bag. None of these were his clothes, he’s never worn any of this stuff! Where the hell are his flannels and his blue jeans!

Stiles immediately opened the next bag and came face to face with the same result, but also a note from Lydia.

“You better wear the clothes I packed for you, including the beanie. I’ll know if you don’t. Also, don’t you dare order more contacts. I’ll know if you do, XOXO Lydia” Stiles read aloud.

Oh no. Now that he thought about it, he didn’t see his contacts when he was unpacking anything and really? A beanie? He wasn’t a fucking hipster. Goddamnit Lydia, this was too far. He pulled out his phone and pressed the contact ‘Strawberry girl’ in his phone and got ready to fight with the banshee, unaware of the werewolf who just walked into the apartment and could hear Stiles with his wolfy hearing.

“Yes, Stiles?” She asked sweetly.

“Lydia, What. The. Actual. Hell.” Stiles demanded, in the most threatening voice he could muster.

“Whatever do you mean Stiles?” Lydia inquired innocently.

“Don’t play fucking dumb with me Lydia, what the hell did you do! Where the hell are my clothes and my contacts, what the fuck Lydia!” Stiles yelled, actually angry at her at this point. He still had a hangover, he was tired from the drive and he really didn’t want to deal with this.

“Stiles Stilinski don’t you dare yell at me. You deserve this from that stupid prank you pulled.” Lydia stated, eerily calm.

“Lydia, come on! That was months ago! I apologized and you’re already forcing me to do this stupid internship and even change my fucking name! I get I scared you, but come on! This is too far, you’re being a bitch!” Stiles snapped, immediately regretting the words as they came out of his mouth, as well as surprising the werewolf in the other room as he inadvertently listened in.

“Shit, wait I didn’t-”

“Hope you settle in well,” Lydia replied, cutting off Stiles’s apology and ending the phone call.

“Great, just great. Great fucking job Stiles.” Stiles berated himself as he rubbed his eyes underneath his glasses.

He took off said glasses and folded them before setting them on the bedside table and flopping on the bed while groaning. Little did he know that Derek Hale was in the other room, deciding to leave Stiles to wallow in his self-pity as he set up his own room. He didn’t want to piss Stiles off even more than he probably already was, based off of the conversation he had with Lydia.

Stiles was just glad he had the rest of the day and tomorrow to relax and settle in. He ended up falling asleep on the comfy bed, despite his hunger from not eating for a couple for hours. Sadly, Stiles forgot about the dreams that plagued him still.

In his dreams, he was back where the Nogitsune was holding him all those years ago.

“It’s all your fault Stiles,” a familiar voice said, distracting Stiles from his game with the Japanese demon.

He looked up to see Scott on his knees, holding a dying Allison. Except it was Allison talking to him, not Scott.

“Ally…” Stiles breathed, trying not to burst into tears.

“You’re so weak Stiles, you couldn’t stop the nogitsune. All you are is a weak human, you mean nothing. It’s your fault I’m dead.” Allison sneered, her hands clutching her bloodstained shirt as Scott looked up at him.

“You should’ve died when the Nogitsune took you over, then we wouldn’t have had to deal with you messing everything up with the ghost riders,” Scott said, looking at Stiles with a hurt look, “It’s your fault Ally’s dead.”  
Images of everyone else who had died when he was possessed. Aiden, Ally, innocent civilians. Stiles never told anyone, but before they defeated the Nogitsune, it left Stiles with the memories of everyone dying.

“I left because of you. You put everyone in danger, I couldn’t handle it. I should’ve killed you when I had the chance, Stiles.” Derek fumed at him, breaking something in Stile’s soul.

Even if it was just a dream, it all felt so real. Everything did.

“Stiles!” Derek yelled at him, “ Stiles! Stiles! Wake up!”

Wait, what? That was new, his dreams had never told him to wake up before.

Soon enough, Stiles woke up to a fuzzy figure shaking him awake. He actually couldn’t see without his glasses, he was practically blind. Breathing heavily, Stiles searched frantically for his glasses, and once he found them he put them on to be met with the concerned face of Derek fucking Hale. His heart practically stopped at the sight.

“D-Derek?” Stiles questioned, confused and still too sleepy to remember he was pissed at the individual.

“You were screaming, uh it seemed pretty bad,” Derek explained, now uncomfortable under the younger man’s gaze.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Stiles demanded.

“I uh, I’m your roommate,” Derek said awkwardly, taken aback by Stiles’s anger.

“Oh. Thank you for waking me up, now get the fuck out.” Stiles seethed, giving Derek his best and most threatening death glare.

Taken aback, Derek just wordlessly walked out, a little confused, and shut the door behind him. As soon as the door was shut, Stiles started freaking out. Derek fucking Hale was here?

He counted off his fingers once, then twice, then three times. Nope, not dreaming. Fuck. A couple of stray tears of anger found their way down Stiles’s face as he quickly wiped them away and grabbed his phone before leaving to call Scott without any werewolf ears around him.

He avoided Derek’s gaze and marched out the door with his key and wallet in his pocket, going straight towards the staircase for some privacy. After three rings, Scott picked up.

“Look I’m not sure what you did to Lydia but-” Scott started before being cut off by Stiles.  
“Derek’s here,” Stiles muttered. It was so quiet, Scott’s werewolf hearing barely picked it up, but Stiles’s words made him pause.

“Derek, as in Derek Hale?” Scott questioned.

“Yes, Derek fucking Hale” Stiles grunted.

“Calm down, where is he?” Scott asked.

“Back at the apartment”

“Wait so he’s-”

“Yes, Scott, he’s my fucking roommate.”

“Shit. What happened?”

“I fell asleep and had a nightmare, I woke up to him shaking me awake.”

“Was it Ally again?” Scott asked before Stiles could change the subject.

“Yeah. Aiden and Derek too.” Stiles confided, hearing the worry in Scott’s voice.

“Was it bad?” He inquired.

“Yeah. Worse than normal, I think it’s the new place.” Stiles mumbled, desperately wanting to talk about something else, anything else.

“Shit, I’m so sorry Stiles. Where are you now?” Scott asked, starting to make Stiles feel badgered from all the questions. He knows Scott is just worried though, so he didn’t say anything about it.

“Stairway. I wanted to get away from his wolfie hearing.” Stiles answered.

“ I can come beat him up for you, everyone would help, even Jackson.” Scott offered.

“No, as tempted as I am, I have to live with this dickwad for two years. Oh god, dude, this is bad. Lydia replaced all my clothes and stole my contacts. I’m going to have to look like a fucking dork around him, and for fuck's sake my name is now Stuart fucking Twombly- Scott this isn’t funny!” Stiles berated Scott, cutting himself off from his anxious rambling.

“I-I’m sorry, it’s just too funny” Scott laughed, squeezing words in between bursts of laughter.

“I’m gonna hang up on you” Stiles threatened.

“No! No, don’t, I’m sorry, I’ll stop, I promise. Stiles, you’re going to have to face him at some point, you’re going to be living with him for the better part of two years, you might as well deal with this now.” Scott advised once he calmed down.

“Or I could just avoid him.” Stiles offered.

“Up to you dude, I’m not the one living with him,” Scott said, making Stiles groan at the thought.

“Well, I’m going to go before I push my luck in this stairwell. Bye Scottie, give my love to the pack” Stiles commented, waiting for Scott to finish his reply before hanging up and taking a deep breath.

Scott was right, as much as Stiles hated to admit it. He needed to face Derek. Though, Stiles decided was still going to avoid him at first. After taking another deep breath, he headed down the rest of the stairs to get some food.

He decided to walk to the on-site restaurant and got some curly fries and a chocolate shake to go. He headed back to his place, wanting to leave this place even more with every step he took. When he reached his door, he tested the knob gently before fully twisting it, to make sure it was unlocked.

He walked in to see an empty living room and empty kitchen. However, there was a note on the counter. Stiles grabbed it and went into his room to eat at his desk and watch shows on his computer. Once he was settled, he read the note.

“Dear Stiles, Hope you’re okay. Sorry if I upset you. Let me explain tomorrow?” Stiles read aloud again (he had a habit of doing that).

After a couple of moments of hesitation, he opened his phone intending to text Derek. Oh shit, 3 AM? It was a little late to text the wolf, so instead Stiles just put the note down, ate his food in silence then changed and went to sleep, dreading using his new wardrobe the next day.

Stiles woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon wafting into his room. He checked the alarm next to him, a blinking red ‘9:17’ met his eyes. Ok, about five hours. That’s good enough for him.

Stiles got up, put on his glasses and walked out, not thinking about the fact he didn’t have a shirt on, meaning all of his scars were on display, and that he was just wearing some flannel pajama pants or that he didn't even try to fix his bed head at all. He probably looked like a fucking mess but he was too tired and too hungry to care.

When he walked out, his eyes met with Derek’s beautiful green eyes.

Wait, bad Stiles. Stupid eyes, not beautiful eyes. Stupid eyes, not beautiful ones.

Oh, who was he kidding? It didn't matter how much he hated Derek, nothing would change how hot the werewolf fucking was.

Stiles looked down for a split second before looking back up and gave Derek a wordless greeting.

“You can help yourself, I made plates for the both of us.” Derek said, nodding towards the two plates on the counter before turning back to his cooking, “Hope you like your eggs scrambled.”

“Thanks,” Stiles mumbled and sat on a stool by the counter.

A couple of awkward silent moments passed before Derek turned away from the stove after turning it off, and leaned against the side of the counter opposite from Stiles. Suddenly, Stiles’s plate became very interesting and his eyes were glued to it.

“Sleep okay?” Derek asked, Stiles, knowing he was indirectly asking about the nightmares.

“Yep,” Stiles answered, still looking down at his plate.

“So I uh, owe you an explanation huh?” Derek said, looking at Stiles.

“Yep,” Stiles said again, again not looking up from his plate.

“Uhm, so after the whole thing with Kate, Cora and I moved to New York. I finished my degree in computer science and worked a couple of odd jobs here and there, then I applied for the Google internship, and uh, here we are.” Derek explained, each word causing more anger in the pit of Stiles’s stomach.

“So you just decided to cut everyone off and not talk to any of us again?” Stiles responded, sending Derek stammering.

“Well I-uh, I just-”

“No. Nevermind. Thanks for breakfast.” Stiles cut him off and pushed the plate towards Derek before storming back to his room.

Stiles really thought he could do this. He thought he could handle talking to Derek again but he just couldn’t. Every word that came from Derek’s mouth just bubbled the resentment Stiles still felt. Maybe eventually he could forgive Derek, but right now he couldn’t handle it. He needed to get away from Derek.

He was so distracted by his anger that he couldn’t even enjoy the irony of their interactions. Stiles was the one grumbling and barely talking while Derek was the one actually conversing with something other than his stupid eyebrows.

Stiles face planted into his bed, slightly groaning inwardly at the pattern of him falling into bed when he’s frustrated lately. God, get yourself together Stilinski! You can’t afford to act like a high schooler anymore, you’ve been through way too much.

Stiles just stayed in his room all day, ignoring his stomach’s demands for food. Suddenly his phone dinged, shaking him from his trance of wallowing in self-pity.

>Catwoman: You okay batman? Scott told everyone about Derek

Of course, Scott would. Stiles wasn’t mad but he really didn’t feel like talking about Derek.

>Me: yeah. Im avoiding him

Erica didn’t reply after that, well at least in their private chat. Instead, she ratted him out in the group chat which started a bombard of texts from everyone.

>Catwoman: Scott was right hes avoiding sourwolf  
>Scottie-Boi: Stiles!  
>Strawberry girl: I’m still mad at you, but Scott’s right for once. You need to talk to him.  
>Scottie-Boi: Hey!  
>Maaaaallia: stiles rip his throat out  
>Ki-ki: Malia he’s human  
>Jack-ass: just make out with him we all know you want to  
>Catwoman: i agree w/jack ass  
>Puppy Eyes: guys im tryn 2 sleep  
>Scottie-Boi: everyone let isaac sleep

Surprisingly (and thankfully), everyone listened to Scott and stopped replying. They left Stiles with an even bigger headache than he already had, so he broke out his secret stash of Jack Daniels and drowned his sorrows, even though it was only 4 in the afternoon. His phone buzzed more but this time Stiles’s ignored it, not wanting to see reminders of how weak he was or everyone’s opinion on how he should deal with Derek. Luckily Stiles has his read receipts turned off, so he could just tell the pack he was busy, even though everyone will know it was bullshit.

Time passed slowly, but soon enough it was time for Stiles to go to sleep. Orientation started at 11 the next morning, so Stiles stumbled drunkenly into the shower before passing out on his bed at 9. God, he wasn’t ready for the next day, but at least the alcohol let him have a dreamless sleep.

He woke up to Derek pounding on his door at 10 in the morning.

“Come on Stiles, it’s already 10! You’re gonna be late if you don’t get up!” Derek yelled slightly through the door.

As much as Stiles hated to admit it, Deek was right. It was time to get up.

He dragged himself out of bed with a groan and dug into his closet full of unfamiliar clothes. Eventually, he settled on some random blue shirt with a bunch of white dots and the first pair of pants he saw, along with the first pair of shoes he saw.

He grabbed his red lanyard and put it around his neck, shoved his keys and his phone in his pocket before walking over to where orientation was. He didn’t bother with breakfast, figuring he can just eat later.

On his walk down the stairs, he was stewing in his own mind about how he still resented Derek but that wasn’t all he was mad about. He was hungover from last night, he was still mad at Lydia for the most uncomfortable pants ever, he was mad at Jackson and Erica for implying he liked Derek, He was mad at Scott for telling everyone about Derek, He was mad at himself for still liking Derek, he was-

Wait. Shit. He still liked Derek? Fuck. This can’t be happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da!!! Again, let me know if I fucked something up!


	3. Well shit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The internship finally starts and the pack won't stop spamming Stiles with their group chat. Oh also, Derek is a dick but so is Stiles so it's even.

“My name is Roger Chetty, and I am head of the Google Intern Program,” the self proclaimed boss announced over the microphone, quieting the chatter in the room and also hurting Stiles’s head as he was still hung over, “Welcome to Google!”

After Stiles came to his devastating realization, he did everything he could to avoid Derek at all costs. He was now sitting as far away from the asshole as he could, and tried his best to listen to Mr.Chetty’s announcement. It was kind of hard when the man used so many dramatic pauses, also the hat they handed up when the interns got there was a little distracting to his ADHD brain.

“This will not be your average internship, oh no. You will do what we do, and we will watch how well you do it. Now you represent the finest schools, your intelligence, your achievement is well noted.” Mr. Chetty continued. Stiles’s phone started buzzing right about here, so he looked down at his phone to find himself bombarded with texts. He hadn’t actually checked his phone since he brought out his Jack Daniels last night. Oops.

>Puppy Eyes: k im awake now

>Puppy Eyes: have at it

>Maaaaallia: STILESSSS

>Catwoman: oh batman

>Catwoman: u didn’t deny that u want to make out with sourwolf

There were about thirty more messages like that from last night, all ranging from times like 5 PM to 4 AM. God do these werewolves ever sleep? Stiles didn’t only have messages from the group chat unfortunately.

>Sourwolf: it’s a little early for alcohol

>Sourwolf: are you even legally allowed to drink

Oh fuck. Stupid werewolf senses. If Derek could smell his fucking drink, what else could he smell? Hell, what could he hear? The better question is why did Derek keep Stiles’s number? Also, if he did still have it, why did he never use it? Stiles was interrupted from his thoughts at the sound of laughter.

“Nothing funny,” Mr.Chetty lectured, “Googliness! The intangible stuff that made a search engine, an engine for change. Now, you will be divided into teams, and by the end of the internship, only one team will be guaranteed a full time position. The other 95% will not.”

Ugh. Stiles was not looking forward to teams. On the bright side, if he gets lectured by Lydia for not getting the job, he can claim it’s because there was a 95% he wasn’t going to.

“Now, you’ve been split up into several seminars to acquaint you with our campus and culture.” Mr.Chetty explained, “The seminar list have been emailed to each of you. I would wish you luck, but it’s not luck you will need. Get to work!”

As soon as Chetty finished, the whole room went into chaos. Everyone was scrambling to get to the best seminars, and honestly Stiles didn’t care. He sent a quick message to the group chat that he in fact, did NOT want to make out with Derek, and that he would update them later and could they please stop spamming his phone once the clock hits AM.

>Strawberry girl: You’re not wearing your beanie.

Oh, Jesus Christ, this girl scared him. To be perfectly honest however, Stiles was glad for an excuse to take off the ridiculous google hat, and luckily for him he brought the beanie with him just in case. He switched hats and pulled out his phone to figure out what seminar to go to first.

Stiles headed to the workplace seminar first, figuring that would be the best one so he would know what Google was expecting of them. God he wished he went into a different seminar. He slouched far in chair, partially because he could barely bend his knees with the stupid skinny jeans that Lydia made him wear and put on his perfected ‘i’m-totally-paying-attention-right-now’ face that he created in Mr.Harris’s class.

“Now I recognize that Google is not a conventional workplace, having said that, we have rules.” Mr.Chetty started, already losing Stiles.

His game plan was just to raise the paddle red every time. His plan worked, however these two ‘older’ guys didn’t seem to get the memo.

“That being said, If you want something cold to drink, we’ll hook you up,” one of the older guys whispered to him while leaning forward after having a conversation with Chetty about ‘getting a cold one’ or getting high.

“I’m okay,” Stiles muttered, not even sparing the guy a glace, “thank you, just stop talking to me.”

“I’m your Bill Holden in Stalag 17,” the guy whispered again,starting to get on Stiles’s nerves.

“I don’t even- I really don’t get that reference,” Stiles said, giving the guy a side eye.

“Google it.” weird dude stated, before leaning back thankfully.

“Got it,” Stiles muttered, shaking his head annoyed, and turning his attention back to Chetty. Sort of. He was really just zoning out in Chetty’s direction.

They went through a couple more of the rules just for the two old guys to keep questioning every single one. They were really dragging this seminar out, weren’t they? Maybe if Stiles weren’t as hung over he would have more patience for this.

Eventually, Mr.Chetty got the two to shut up and thus, ended that seminar.

Stiles managed to get through the day without pulling his hair out, and by the end of it, he also managed to have pretty good contact with the pack with his whole day combined.

>Jack-ass: o so now mr big google guy thinks he can tell us wat 2 do

>Catwoman: that how it gon be like Batman

>Scottie-Boi: guys stiles has perfect reason to ask to be able to sleep

>Puppy Eyes: you guys let me sleep

>Scottie-Boi: see exactly

>Me: thats why Scott and Isaac r my favs

>Puppy Eyes: HAH

>the hole lover: im offended

>Maaaaallia: same >Ki-ki: actually me 2 what bout me stiles

>Jack-ass: not surprising

>Me: oh u right Kira luv u 2

>Ki-ki: Scottie-Boi: stiles we talked about this, MY girlfriend not urs

>Me: heh sorry

>Catwoman: enough w/ this

>Catwoman: upd8 on sourwolf now

Stiles groaned when he saw that, earning a few looks from those around him at the time. He mumbled a quick apology and went back to his phone.

>Me: he made breakfast yesterday and

Fuck, premature send.

>Catwoman: and u fucked knew it

>Jack-ass: Boyd u owe me 40

>Boyd: damn it stiles

>Me: WE DIDNT FUCK

>Catwoman: o

>Ki-ki: continue

>Me: anyways, he said after kate he moved to ny

>Strawberry girl: I thought you were ignoring him Stiles?

>Scottie-Boi: oh yea

>Me: that was after this

>Me: no more interrupting until I finish

>Catwoman: k

>Me: so he got degree for computer sci then applied for googs n got it

>Me: i asked why he never talked to anyone

>Me: then didn’t let him finish and went back to my room

>Me: then erica txted n i said i was avoiding him

>Me: I then got drunk last night and here we are

>Jack-ass: so no fuck?

>Me: no fuck

>Boyd: hah i dont owe u anything

>Jack-ass: damn

>Strawberry girl: So you just didn’t give him a chance?

>Ki-ki: Lyds is right sti, you should’ve let him finish

>Me: Hey! I thought u were on my side!

>Ki-ki: i am but still

>Scottie-Boi: u cant avoid him forever bro

>Me: well

>Catwoman: no batman u cant

>Jack-ass: real talk stillinskee, u should give him a chance, i mean it was forver ago

>Me: you spelled my name wrong

>Jack-ass: get a better name then

>Me: fuck u jack ass

>Jack-ass: no go fuck derek

After that, Stiles silenced the group chat for the rest of the day. However awkward that was, his day got infinitely worse when he got home.

Stiles walked inside to Derek cleaning some dishes, (wow first cleaning then this? Who domesticated him?).

“There’s leftovers from this morning, you should have some.” Derek said, not even looking at Stiles.

“Not hungry” Stiles grumbled he headed toward his room before being stopped by a comment Derek made.

“What so, you have alcohol for breakfast, lunch, and dinner now?” Derek remarked bitterly, causing Stiles’s blood to boil under his skin at the words.

“Excuse me?” Stiles responded, whipping around to glare at Derek.

“You heard me. What, taking after your dad now?” Derek grumbled, although he looked like he regretted the words as soon as they came out of his mouth.

“You have absolutely zero right to judge me, and you have even less of a right to judge my dad of all people, you stupid asshole. You have no clue what I’ve gone through these past three years, none. And as for my dad, he never abandoned people who fucking needed him like a stupid fucking asshole. So think about that the next time you want to judge either of us.” Stiles snapped, yelling at the stupid dick.

“Wait, Stiles, I’m-”

“Don’t say you’re fucking sorry cause if you were then you wouldn’t be trying to insult me and my family. You lost any right to judge me the second you stepped foot outside Beacon Hills.” Stiles sneered.

“Tell me then!” Derek yelled abruptly.

“Tell you what?” Stiles asked, now confused but still angry.

“ You said I don’t know what happened. Tell me then.” Derek stated simply.

“Ok how about the PTSD from the nogitsune? The nightmares it left with me? How Scott never looked at me the same because he knows I got Allison and Aiden killed? How about me accidentally killing someone, but then the body fucking disappeared and everyone thought I was crazy? How about my dad going to the hospital while Scott and were fighting?” Stiles yelled and yelled at Derek and Derek let him, ”I could go on and on about the shit you fucking missed Derek. You fucking deserted us, you deserted me. We would’ve done anything for you, but you left as soon as you got the chance, like a fucking asshole.”

Derek was at a loss for words from everything Stiles told him shouted and he had a feeling that wasn’t all. His ear got caught on one part however, but he was going to save that for another time.

“So when you think you know me, remember that you fucking don’t. Not anymore.” Stiles whispered slightly, in fear of his voice cracking from how emotional he got. Derek could probably smell the feelings of self hatred, guilt, regret, anger and all the other shit that was wrong with him.

Stiles gave him one last glare before walking back to his room, already regretting bursting out like that on Derek. He just couldn’t take it anymore, everything just came rushing out before he could stop it. Stiles tugged off his shirt and his too tight jeans after his shoes and fell onto his bed, silently crying himself to sleep as all the repressed memories started to resurface.

Derek and Stiles didn’t talk again, besides from the occasional Derek making Stiles food and Derek waking Stiles up before he slept in too much. This was pretty much how the next two weeks went, until eventually they were assigned teams.

“Welcome to week three! I am Sid, eighth year googler. You guys are new googlers, thus you’re Nooglers! Now, this place is all about community and collaboration, so you’ll be working in teams from here on out, a-” Sid started, before being cut off by Mr.Chetty stealing the microphone from him.

“You have five minutes. Pick your teams.” Chetty announced, leaving the stage.

After talking to a dude who was apparently voted most likely to succeed in his chess club, Stiles pretty much gave up on getting decent teammates since the British jackass who kind of reminded him of Jackson was demanding people left and right. He ‘asked’ Stiles but Stiles said no and to fuck off before walking away, looking at his phone.

He wasn’t actually talking the pack this time, he was just playing angry birds because he honestly couldn’t give two shits about this internship. He looked up slightly when some dude who acted like this was his first time out as a human basically claimed him for his team or whatever, since all the other teams seemed to have been filled. The guy seemed nice enough, so Stiles didn’t really protest.

He followed the dude shouting something about the movie 10,000 hours without really looking up from his phone (it was a talent) into some room. He didn’t even pay attention to who he was stuck with, though if he had then he would’ve noticed that a certain brooding werewolf was trailing right behind him, anxiety seeping out of the older man.

His team manager, Lyle, kept referring to himself in the third person and it was honestly really getting on his nerves. Man, he really had zero patience when he was hung over.

“Yeah, is Lyle always gonna be referring to himself in the third person? ‘Cause if he is, I might want to punch Lyle in the face.” Stiles deadpanned, just now looking up from his phone, surveying the room with his peripheral vision.

Okay, there were the two old dudes from that workplace seminar that offered to buy him beer, the chess dude, some girl he didn’t recognize, and- Shit. Of fucking course. Derek Hale is on his team.

“Okay! Tough but fair, good note. Lyle’s still a little nervous- uh shh” Lyle shushed himself, which Stiles would’ve laughed at if he wasn’t too busy regretting his life choices, “uh first time manager, Lyle’s a first time m- I’m gonna stop doing that, I’m gonna cut that out. Keep it to first and second person...Who’s next?”

Honestly, Stiles felt a tad guilty after seeing how nervous he made Lyle, but it was a little late. Also fuck, that dude talks so much! And that’s coming from Stiles.

“My name is Yo-Yo Santos,” chess club announced, standing up.

“Yo-Yo! How about a high-five!” The older guy with darker hair offered, but the way Yo-Yo cringed away from the larger man’s hand made an involuntary ‘woah’ as well a grimace come from Stiles, though he wasn’t alone in his reaction.

“Yo-Yo, easy buddy! I come in peace!”

“Geez Yo-Yo, did you get beat up a lot in school?” The other old guy with blonde hair and a really fucked up nose asked.

“I was homeschooled by my mom,” Yo-Yo admitted.

“Did you get beat up a lot in homeschool?” Dark hair guy asked, seeming unsure of his own question.

Stiles really needs to figure out their names-oh wait. Right. Nametags. Good job Stiles. Turns out light hair is Nick, and dark hair is Billy.

Yo-Yo spouted some bullshit about how his mom is actually very nurturing and how discipline is important that made Stiles kind of want to track down his mom. Then, Stiles got weirded out when Yo-Yo said he was breastfed until he was seven years old. Stiles wondered the difference between a bottle and well breastfeeding so he looked it up while Nick and Billy made wisecracks about Yo-Yo being seven and breastfed.

“Wrong,” Stiles interjected when Nick claimed that being bottle fed didn’t have any effect on IQ.

“Sorry, what was that?” Nick asked,startled.

“Wrong. The teat or baba thing, it’s wrong.” Stiles explained, looking up at Nick from where he was sitting,”I just googled it, so you’re wrong.”

“ Oh yeah, uh I’m Stuart.” Stiles waved half-heartedly, ignoring the look on Derek’s face completely.

“Oh well it’s a pleasure to meet you Stu. You know, you can’t trust everything you read on the-” Nick started before Stiles cut him off.

“The Journal of American Medicine Association? Sounds pretty trustworthy. Says that breast milk has more nutrients and that those nutrients are more easily digested and absorbed.” Stiles said, kind of acting like a dick on purpose for his own amusement,” Your confusion is understandable though, you were bottle fed.”

“He’s right, that’s right.” Yo-Yo corroborated, not that Stiles really needed it.

“Whoa guys, where’s all this hostility coming from?” Billy asked, in defense of Nick no doubt.

“Where do you think it’s coming from, you big tree?” Stiles complained, though not his best insult, “ a third of our team is made up of two old guys who don’t know shit, and another sixth is just fucking eyebrows over there.”

“Okay guys, I, for one, am very happy to have three strapping, mature gentlemen on the team” the chick announced, eying Derek who was still staring in disbelief at Stiles for the shot he took at him, even if the others didn’t get what Stiles meant.

“Oh I’m Neha Patel, and oh my god you two would make the best Luke and Han” Neha said, now referring to Nick and Billy.

Neha then had to explain was cosplay is, and in the meantime, Derek sat down next to Stiles.

“If we have to be on a team, we should at least get along,” Derek whispered to him.

“ No deal, big guy.” Stiles glared back at him and scooted farther away.

Once Nick and Billy introduced themselves, Derek literally just sat there and said “Derek,” and nothing else.

Stiles forgot how talkative dark and stormy could get.

The rest of the day they just bounced from lecture to lecture, and needless to say Stiles was the happiest he could be when he finally locked himself in room.

Or rather, he figured he would’ve been if he had made it to his room.

With all the drama happening with Sourwolf lately, Stiles may or may not had been skipping more than a few meals to avoid interacting with him.

Derek walked behind him wordlessly as they entered the apartment but his speech came back from Ursula when Stiles lost his balance and braced himself on the kitchen counter.

“Woah, Stiles! You okay?” Derek asked, concern overtaking all of his feature as he rushed forward to help Stiles.

Stiles shrugged off his hands from his shoulder with an ‘mm fine’ as the black spots took over his vision and his body went limp. Luckily, Derek was right there and caught him before he hit the hardwood.

“Stiles!”

Derek’s shout was the last thing Stiles heard before he completely lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It takes a surprisingly long time to copy a movie script word from word, and with that said, I do not own any teen wolf or the internship characters!! Please leave a comment to let me know what you think, it's much appreciated!!


	4. Stiles has too many emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has too many emotions, then a panic attack.  
> Derek turns into a nurse.  
> Stiles is an even bigger asshole to Nick and Billy.  
> Yo-Yo punishes his eyebrows.  
> Neha likes penis.  
> Lyle is done with everyone.  
> Derek is done with Stiles's shit.

When Stiles came to, he was met with a pounding headache, blurry vision, and severe hunger pains in his stomach. Shit. 

Sadly, this isn’t the first time this has happened to Stiles. Throughout the years he’s been known to forget about a meal or two, especially when he’s distracted.

Stiles squinted his eyes and tried to look around for his glasses, not seeing the familiar black outline anywhere around him. Actually, nothing here looks like his bedroom from what he could tell. 

He sat up slowly, trying to blink the sleep from his eyes, and quickly realized he was in the living room. He tried to stand up, only to fall back onto the uncomfortable couch when he got dizzy. Ok then, not a good idea. He looked around again, still looking for his glasses which would probably be a big help in this situation. 

Stiles tried to get up once more, slower this time. He successfully got up and slowly shuffled over to the kitchen counter. He found the black outline and pushed them gently on his face before discovering one of the lenses was gone. He looked back at the counter to see a pile of broken glass shards with his good eye. Great. He took off his broken glasses and went to look for the spare contacts that he grabbed before he realized Lydia even stole all his other ones. However, these were one-day contacts, so he needed to save them for an emergency, such as today. 

After tripping a couple of times, Stiles managed to dig out his contacts from his desk drawer and headed to his bathroom to put them in. After the said task was done, Stiles tugged off his uncomfortable button up shirt and was about to change but then there was a knock at the door, and Sleepy Stiles strikes again where his genius mind decided it was fine to answer the door. It totally wasn’t like he had a shit-ton of scars to hide, pfft. 

He opened the door slightly, just peeking his head out, his headache making him squint a little still and he was surprised to see Nick and Billy from team Lyle at his door. 

“Hey, Stewie! Derek told us you weren’t feeling well and even if you haven’t quite warmed up to us yet, which you will, don’t worry, nobody deserves to be alone when they’re sick.” Nick said excitedly, his volume hurting Stiles’s head.

“Oh uh-” Stiles started, his voice hoarse from not using it for a while, before Billy cut him off.

“Plus it’s been two days, and we have soup and movies! Can we come in?” Billy asked, his excitement matching Nicks. 

It was nice of the two men to do this, but honestly, Stiles wasn’t ready to accept anyone as friends who weren’t pack. He was about to tell them off, but they didn’t really give Stiles much of a choice. 

“I-” Stiles started again, but once more he was cut off, this time however it was by the large oaf pushing his way in, causing Stiles to falter back a little. 

“Nice place Stewie! Better than the wreck we’re at, there’s only one bed!” Nick complained, setting a thermos bowl full of what Stiles assumed of soup on the counter. 

“Don’t call me Stewie,” Stiles muttered, realizing these guys weren’t going to take ‘no’ or ‘go away’ as an answer.

Stiles turned around from shutting the door behind them, to be met with the shocked faces of two guys who reminded him of Scott whenever Stiles tried to explain the newest supernatural threat (confusion mixed with concern and a little horror). 

“Sweet Jesus!”

“Holy shit!”

Oh. right. 

“What in the holy hell happened to you?” Nick asked, his concern out in the open.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m gonna go put on a shirt, help yourselves to look around for spoons; I don’t actually know where they are.” Stiles said, sounding defensive as he quickly headed to his room before either man could protest. 

“Kid, what happened to you?” Billy questioned when Stiles came back out, his concern matching Nick’s. 

“Life. If you could please not mention this to the others that’d be much appreciated, but if you do, I don’t really care,” Stiles replied nonchalantly, hoping if he plays it off then they really won’t mention it a lot. 

“Only because you said please,” Nick joked, but Stiles knew he wouldn’t actually say anything, ”Say what happened to your glasses? Are they ironic? That’s the trend right now, right?” 

“Broke them. Contacts right now.” Stiles explained simply, plopping on the couch and leaning his head back. He popped some Advil while he was in his room, so his head was feeling a little better.

Nick and Billy gave each other a look, realizing just how had this kid was going to make them work for it. 

While Billy silently put in a movie (Stalag 17 of course), Nick sat down next to Stiles on the couch, then Billy sat on his other side. 

They sat there, watching the 50’s movie until eventually, Stiles nodded off, his head leaning toward the left. Nick and Billy looked at each other, and Nick slowly got up then nudged the kid so his upper body was sleeping on the couch. Billy turned down the volume of the TV, then lifted Stiles’s legs up so he was fully on the couch. Billy tucked a pillow under his head while Nick found a blanket. As they gathered their stuff, Nick grabbed the glasses because he may or may not have a friend who owed him a favor and could fix these for Stuart. 

Two hours passed, making it around 5 PM when Stiles woke up again. He went to the bathroom to put some eye drops in because damn it, he’s really not supposed to sleep in contacts. 

He went back into his room, finding his phone plugged in. Fuck, he’s probably going to get spammed. 

He opens his phone to find he was right, just not in the way he expected. It was full of messages from the group chat, but it was updating him on the newest supernatural threat at Beacon Hills. Apparently, they had a small haunting but nothing they couldn’t handle. They did get worried however when Stiles wasn’t replying. He sent a quick text saying that he lost his phone before he looked at the dates on the texts and fuck.  
He passed out on Derek on a Monday and it was currently Wednesday. He slept for over a full day. That wasn’t good.

Double fuck. He’d forgotten about Derek. 

When he checked his phone, he saw he also had more texts from Derek.

>Sourwolf: We’ll talk later

It was those three words that sent Stiles into an anxiety attack.

Fuck. He really didn’t want to talk about it, he hated talking about it. He didn’t like sharing, he didn’t want to bother anybody, especially Derek of all people. God Derek must think he’s so pathetic. He probably left the first time cause he got so sick of Stiles. 

God he can’t breathe, why can’t he breathe! Stiles clawed at his chest, pulling at his shirt collar, trying to make himself breathe. Fuck he needs air, he needs to breathe. 

Stiles got up and stumbled, he tripped and hit his head on the kitchen counter, hitting the floor hard on his arm. He was still conscious, and he still couldn’t breathe. He pushed himself up a little and turned over so his back was against the wall of the cabinets. He needs to breathe, just breathe. 

Stiles sat there hyperventilating for about two more seconds before the door slammed open and Derek came racing in, his eyes wild as he searched for a threat. He hit the door behind him and kneeled down in front of Stiles.

“Stiles, Stiles, Hey! Look at me what’s wrong?” Derek asked, grabbing the two sides of Stiles’s face with his hands gently, the look of pure fear in Stiles’s eyes creating a pit in Derek’s stomach. 

“C-can’t b-b-breathe” Stiles pushed out, trying to fit words in between his anxious breaths. 

“It’s okay, calm down, you’re safe. Just breathe, breathe with me. In, out” Derek tried, breathing deeply for Stiles, trying to get him to calm down. 

Stiles tried, he really did, but he just couldn’t. He couldn’t breathe. 

“Fuck,” Derek whispered and looked around frantically as if some idea would pop to him. Thankfully it did. 

Derek emptied out the paper bag full of take out, left there by Billy and Nick, then gave the bag to Stiles. 

Stiles grabbed onto it and breathed as slowly as he could into the bag. Eventually, it worked and he calmed down. He sat there for a quick second, embarrassment radiating off of him from every crevice. 

“Are...are you okay now?” Derek asked, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

“Yeah,” Stiles croaked before clearing his throat,” Sorry to bother.” 

He stood up a little too quickly, but luckily Derek’s werewolf reflexes caught him. 

“Not so fast. Sit on the stool, I’ll get the first aid kit; I'm going to take care of that cut on your forehead.” Derek instructed, setting Stiles gently on the stool. 

Cut? Stiles touch his forehead and brought it down shakily to see the sickly red color staining his fingertips. Well, this is going to be a bitch to explain later. 

Derek came back after a couple of second, sitting down the stool next to Stiles and setting the first aid kit that Stiles didn’t know he had, on the counter. 

“Luckily I don’t think this will need stitches, it might scar though,” Derek said gently, starting to clean the area around the cut. 

Stiles didn’t say anything and just looked anywhere except the gorgeous man in front of him. Leave it to Stiles to just do every embarrassing thing ever in front of Derek; have a nightmare, drink irresponsibly, show his scars, have an anxiety attack, pass out from not eating and now cutting his head open from falling. 

Thanks, Lydia. 

A couple of awkward moments passed, with Stiles grimacing from the pain which resulted in Derek’s veins turning black.

“You don’t need to take my pain, I can handle it,” Stiles muttered, his eyes still not meeting the alpha’s gaze. 

Derek didn’t say anything, but he gave Stiles a sad look, one that Stiles would’ve assumed was pity had he been paying attention. 

Once Derek was finished, Stiles tried once again to leave but Derek grabbed his arm preventing that

“Stiles come on, we need to talk about this, and about why you passed out and wouldn’t wake up!” Derek lectured, making Stiles turn back to him.

“We don’t need to talk about anything, It’s none of your business,” Stiles claimed, yanking his arm out of Derek’s grip. 

“Why not Stiles?! I’m worried about you!” Derek said, seemingly genuine. 

“Why? You shouldn’t be worried, I’m fine!” Stiles yelled, glaring at Derek.

“No, you’re not! Please, Stiles, I care about you!” Derek shouted back. 

“If you really cared then you never would’ve have left me,” Stiles stated coldly. This struck Derek speechless as Stiles went into his room. 

That night, both men paced in their rooms. Derek was going over Stiles’s words in his head, trying to figure out how to make it up to him. Stiles was regretting all of his life choices, yet again. No surprise there. 

The next day, Derek handed Stiles a glasses case, saying Nick dropped it off. 

Stiles may not be trying to make new friends here, but he had to say he was grateful. Even so, Stiles didn’t change how he was going to act. He wasn’t here to make friends and Derek being there just made everything worse. So of course, Stiles’s solution was to avoid anything and everything, including Derek. 

Stiles arrived at the group place a little before Derek, after making sure his cut was covered by his beanie and was first greeted by Lyle.

“He lives! How you feeling champ?” Lyle asked, seemingly excited that Stiles was there

“Dead inside.” Stiles replied before giving him a dead stare then taking out his phone.

“Okay then…” Lyle mutter, a little uncomfortable. Stiles sat on his usual red couch and texted Scott until their first task started. 

>Scottie-Boi: hows the google  
>Me: it’s been okay  
>Scottie-Boi: talk to derek yet?  
>Me: nope  
>Scottie-Boi: anything interesting happen yet?  
Stiles thought back to the day before, but decided to not tell Scott about what happened.

>Me:nope,super boring  
>Scottie-Boi: hows everyone liking ‘stuart’  
>Me:fine  
>Scottie-Boi: is everything okay? Ur usually more talkative  
>Me: hungover  
>Me: task is about to start gotta go

Stiles opened angry birds as he stood behind Billy to somewhat watch as their instructions were given over a computer. 

“Good morning Interns!” virtual Chetty said cheerily, “Today marks the first of several challenges through which your team will show their merits. While internally dogfooding a new product, a number of googlers reported a bug that disabled their audio. All two million lines of that code are in the source files, your job: find the bug.”

“We should check user reports”

“Scan the logs for any red flags”

“See what exceptions were thrown” 

Ideas started flying around the room as the technological inclined got to work on decoding the bug. They were drawing strategies on the clear board while Billy and Nick had some other ideas of how to address the task.

“Code, right? Code, right? Codes.” Billy started saying, “uhh, so at the end of the day, we’re looking to kind of break the password here, right? Maybe the answer is in the question. Maybe it’s something with bug!”

“Eureka!” Nick exclaimed, only egging Billy on.

“Bug like fly! The Fly!” As soon as Billy said this, Stiles rolled his eyes harder than he ever has and started tuning them out. 

Stiles looked over at Billy when he started shouting stuff about a fly and then started drawing on the board with a sharpie. Wow. 

After Yo-Yo yelled at them, Stiles had to pipe in. 

“Yeah, and that’s a Sharpie, by the way, genius” Stiles informed the much larger man, the snark in his tone caused Derek to shake his head in disappointment. Dick. Derek really needs to stop judging him. He has no right. 

Stiles turned around from his work to watch Billy and Nick in awe of how stupid they could be. What the fuck was going on at this point? Tony? Oh, idea!

“Yeah, I actually think it’s a great idea,” Stiles said, faking sincerity as well as he could. 

“Good! Great! Finally!” Nick exclaimed, getting excited thinking that Stiles was actually helping them. 

“Dark and stormy, feeling us!” Billy said, matching Nick’s excitement. 

“Yeah, no, feeling you big time buddy!” Stiles said, ignoring the irony of the Dark and Stormy comment, “You know what, in fact, why don’t the two of you guys, right now, go and find the programmer!”’ 

Everyone started nodding along, getting Stiles’s idea. Derek however, was just staring at Stiles blanky. 

“Great. Great idea! Yo-Yo, who’s our man?”

Stiles almost felt bad at how gullible they were. Almost.

“His name is Charles Xavier” 

It was a good thing the two movie fanatics had never heard of X-men. 

“Uh, he’s a professor… at Stanford” Neha piped in

“Guys-” Lyle said, beginning to protest before Stiles stopped him. 

“And he’s in a wheelchair,” Stiles said, giving Lyle a look, making him back down. 

“Oh, he’s bald!”

“He might be with his best friend, who has a metal helmet”

“Wears a fitted suit”

“Looks like geneticist”

“British accent!”

A bunch of descriptions started flying around, Nick and Billy eating it up. Honestly, Stiles was secretly having fun. 

“Okay, keep searching!” Billy said, as he and Nick started to leave, “Think fly, think bug! I promise you, somehow, this intersects with Goldblum!” 

Once the two were out of sight, the remaining Nooglers went back to work. 

“Sti-” Derek started to say before being elbowed by Stiles, “ Stuart, what the hell was that?!”

“What? They were in our way! We can work better this way!” Stiles said, defending himself.

“Stuart’s right, sorry Derek but all they were doing was distracting us,” Yo-Yo stated, having Stiles’s back.

Huh. Stiles actually kind of likes Yo-Yo by now, they’ve been helping each other a lot. 

“Yeah. Great idea Stuart, now let’s get to work before those guys figure it out and come back!” Neha said, uncapping her marker. 

Derek gave up, understanding he was outnumbered. Might as well help them now.

A couple of minutes later, Lyle starting bouncing around, helping them out, or trying to at least.

“Yo to the yo! Where are we at on ensuring it wasn’t a networking issue?” Lyle asked Yo-Yo.

“Confirmed there was no package lost,” Yo-Yo began, “Almost done checking the on whether the encryption had the wrong certificate.” 

“I’m sorry, almost?” Neha asked, listening in, “Uh, you’re either done or you’re not done. You can’t be almost pregnant!” 

“Yeah, hey, she would know guys,” Stiles commented, really embracing the asshole side of his Stuart personality. 

“You know what, why don’t you google ‘asshole’, asshole?” Derek snapped, coming to Neha’s defense. He was done with sitting by, watching Stiles act like a dick to everyone.

“No she’s right, it’s not good enough Yo-Yo,” Yo-Yo said, talking to himself, “Get it together!” 

Then he fucking pinched onto his eyebrow hairs and yanked a couple out.  
“What the hell was that?” Neha asked, confused.

“I was punishing myself for my inferior performance,” Yo-Yo explained.

“Wow, okay, that’s good, that’s great. That one’s crazy,” Stiles said referring to Yo-Yo  
“Somewhere there’s a geek orgy you’re late for,” referring to Neha  
“And half of your communication is raising your eyebrows” referring to Derek.

“Yeah, well, somewhere, there’s a microphallus convention you’re late for,” Neha said, looking proud of her come back

“Does your mind just immediately go to a penis joke?” Stiles asked, “ Is that like, all you think of?” 

“Oh, oh, I’m sorry, was that not witty enough for you? Because I’m too busy working” Neha said, defending herself.

“No, yeah, that’s fine, I just want you to acknowledge the fact that I’m winning the quip-off” Stiles commented, giving Neha a look and ignoring the defeated one on Lyle’s face as he witnessed Neha and Stiles ‘fight’. 

“Ladies! You’re both pretty, now go back to work!” Derek yelled, interrupting Stiles and Neha’s shouting match.

“I’ll go back to work if you admit I’m prettier than she is,” Stiles winked, and smirked at Derek while channeling his inner Jackson. 

“Oh my god, I give up! Is everything a fucking joke to you Stuart?!” Derek yelled.

“Not everything, but you certainly are, prick,” Stiles stated, giving Derek a faux-innocent smile.

Derek just shook his head, not even dignifying Stiles with a response. God, what happened to that kid? It was at that moment that Derek decided he was no longer going to give Stiles a choice, they were going to talk whether Stiles liked it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cut this one a little shorter cause I felt like a lot had already happened. Why am I lowkey obsessed with the idea of stiles being an asshole?
> 
> Please comment and leave a kudos!! It means so much to me and helps me stay on track with updates and so far, so good!


	5. The Spiked Drink (but not in the fun way)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek resorts to extreme measures to get Stiles to open up, and Stiles gets revenge. 
> 
> Also, the pack needs to butt out.

To be perfectly honest, Stiles felt a little guilty at this point with how he’s been treating everyone. The whole ‘Professor X’ was a month ago, and Stiles was only acting worse. He was no longer channeling Jackson, he was fucking out-jacksoning Jackson and it scared Stiles a little.

He was a full on bully at this point, and that wasn’t good for anyone. However, he wasn’t ready to be friends with anyone yet, he doubted they even would want to with him, but maybe he needed to tone it down. Especially after the stunt, Derek pulled last night. Ok, hold up first let’s explain.

So last night, Stiles came in like normal, and poured himself a glass of scotch, like normal, and sat on the couch, like normal, to enjoy his drink, like normal. Derek usually came home about twenty minutes after Stiles, so Stiles had a little to enjoy the quiet. 

A couple of seconds after he downed his drink and closed his eyes, leaning back, the glass still in hand, all of a sudden he couldn’t move. 

His hand fell limp, causing the glass to roll out, onto the ground where it’s broken pieces went flying, and two pieces found their way through Stiles’s pant leg.

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Stiles exclaimed to nobody in particular. He has known what this feeling was, it was familiar. 

Kanima venom. 

Seemingly right after Stiles yelled, Derek came in calmly through their apartment door. 

“Wow, that didn’t take long,” Derek said, surprised at the already limp figure on the couch. 

“You dosed me with kanima venom, didn’t you?” Stiles accused, causing Derek to nod, confirming Stiles’s suspicions. 

“I wasn’t sure how else to make sure you’d talk to me,” Derek explained as if that was perfectly okay. 

“So you fucking paralyzed me? Jesus fuck Derek” Stiles complained, glaring at him, “I will say however that I will be stealing this idea in the future. Anyways, so you wanted to talk then let’s fucking talk.” 

“First I’m going to take off you ridiculous glasses, I can’t stand them, and besides, it’s not like you actually need them” Derek shrugged, grabbing Stiles’s glasses and setting them on the coffee table.

“Excuse me?” Stiles asked, bewildered and blinking furiously from the sudden loss of clear vision. 

“Aren’t they apart of that stupid hipster outfit, like your beanie?” Derek asked, confused.

“No you dipshit! I actually do need them, I can’t see crap right now!” Stiles yelled, “Put them back on!” 

“Since when do you need glasses?” Derek questioned, moving forward to put the glasses back on Stiles after inspecting them to find that Stiles was telling the truth.

“Senior year,” Stiles said simply, not giving any indication of a plan to explain further.

“Well, what happened?” 

“Doesn’t matter.”

Oh, Jesus Christ. Stiles wasn’t going to make this easy. 

“Did it happen to be the same thing that turned you into an asshole?” Derek accused, giving Stiles a look.

“Seriously, that’s what this is about?! It’s called growing up dickhead” Stiles groaned, rolling his eyes. 

Derek ignored the little voice in the back of his head that suggested that he would enjoy hearing Stiles moan a different way. 

Damn, that was random. Moving on now.

“Stiles, people don’t just change their personalities out of nowhere, their names either?” Derek stated, “I just want to know what happened to you, maybe I could help”

“Y’know what, actually there is a way you can help,” Stiles said, feigning the look of a sudden idea.

“Great! What is it? I’ll do anything.” Derek proclaimed, causing Stiles to roll his eyes yet again.

“Go back in time and don’t abandon your pack!” Stiles suggested, quenching any hope Derek had.

“Really? This is about me leaving Erica, Boyd, and Isaac? They were fine, they had Scott!” Derek said, defending his past actions. 

“Wow. You really are oblivious aren’t you?” Stiles questioned, disbelief and sadness rolling off of him in waves.

“What do you mean?” Derek asked, even more, confused than he was before.

Stiles just stayed silent, closing his eyes and ignoring Derek. He couldn’t believe that Derek had no clue what he was talking about. Derek never realized that Stiles was in his pack too. 

Sure, Scott was his best friend, and he was his current alpha, but Scott wasn’t an alpha at first, and even though Derek wasn’t either, he was still an alpha before Scott was. Stiles might not have been a werewolf, but that didn’t mean he hadn’t cared about Derek; for Christ's sake, he held the dude in a pool for hours, which wasn’t easy! Derek was his alpha, and him leaving tore Stiles to shreds. It hurt all of them, but Scott was just as oblivious and he hadn't realized what Derek meant to Stiles. 

Derek could paralyze him all he wanted, that didn’t mean Stiles had to talk to him freely.

Derek tried a lot of methods to get Stiles to talk to him after he refused to answer Derek’s question. He tried annoying him, tried asking nicely, tried yelling at him but Stiles wasn’t budging. It wasn’t he sat next to Stiles that things started to change. 

“Stiles, please. How am I supposed to make it up to you if you don’t talk to me? I get it, I hurt your friends when I left. I’m sorry, I’ll talk to them, I promise!” Derek pleaded pride be damned, before suddenly remembering something Stiles had said a couple of weeks ago, “I-I’m sorry I left you.” 

That certainly struck a chord with Stiles. A cocktail of emotions practically assaulted Derek’s nose, but the sad part was that Stiles had smelt of them for a while. 

Sadness, anxiety, fear, and embarrassment. Why was it that this is what Stiles smelt like all the time? Where was homely smell Derek remembered? The excitement, the happiness, the content that Stiles used to smell like.

God, he would give anything to have Stiles smell like that again. 

Derek put his hand down on Stiles’s knee, attempting to comfort him before being surprised at sight of Stiles relaxing and the lack veins appearing on Derek’s arm. 

“Why are you in pain?” Derek asked, concerned now.

“I had a glass in my hand when the venom kicked in. Shattered on the ground, couple of pieces hit me,” Stiles explained simply, still not looking at Derek but he couldn’t take being silent anymore.  
“Goddamnit Stiles, why didn’t you say anything? Do you seriously just not care what happens to you, Jesus Christ!” Derek exclaimed, jumping up to clean the broken glass he was just now noticing. Once he finished, he carefully examined Stiles, ignoring the boy’s protests of being ‘fine’. 

“Luckily none of them look too bad. I’m going to grab some tweezers to pull out the glass, and this better be the last time I play nurse for you!” Derek berated, feeling like he was talking to a child. 

“Awe, if it happens again while you wear a uniform?” Stiles teased, only partially joking. Shit, don’t think about tha- and it’s too late. The image of Derek in uniform was so fucking hot to think about.

Derek rolled his eyes and didn’t comment at the faint smell of arousal that came from Stiles after he said that, or the fact that smell turned him on.

Derek was truly fucked (if Stiles had his way that would be literally).

Twenty minutes later, the sexual tension in the room was so thick you could slice it with a butter knife. Stiles may or may not had enjoyed the view of Derek on his knees but there’s no way he would willingly admit that. Currently, Derek was sitting on the couch silently, glancing at Stiles every once in a while in defeat. 

“How much venom did you put in my drink? It’s already been over an hour!” Stiles demanded at Derek, looking sideways.

“I just put some on your bottle, and to be honest I didn’t think you would pull a silent protest like that,” Derek grumbled.

Stiles rolled his eyes and made a mental note to not touch his bottle again. 

“Since it’s skin contact, I’ll be here for another two hours, at least so that’s just great. Thanks for that.” Stiles said sarcastically,” Do you have to sit out here with me, however?” 

“Until you talk to me, yeah.” Derek shot back, raising his eyebrows at Stiles, ”There’s more venom where that came from so, we can do this every night.”

“Kinky,” Stiles muttered.

What? 

“Whatever. So you going to explain to me why you’re so mad at me, or do I need to keep using the venom?” Derek threatened. 

“Why do you care this much? You never cared so much before, hell you’ve talked to me more this past month than you ever did in the two years I’d known you! And even then, half of them were you threatening to tear my throat out with your teeth and when you weren’t doing that, then you were shoving me against walls! Why is it you care now?” Stiles snapped, getting tired of the whole act Derek was putting on.

“You’re not the only one allowed to change. Cora and I went through a lot in New York, and I learned a lot about being a better alpha, and being a better person.” Derek grunted, not really wanting to go into details.

“Huh. Well, that’s kind of funny,” Stiles said snickering,

“How so?”

 

“Well, it’s just I turned from an awkward teenager into an asshole, and you went from an awkward asshole to a self-righteous asshole. Oh actually, I take that back, you were self-righteous back then.” 

Derek just sighed. It was clear he wasn’t going to get anything out of Stiles anytime soon, so he got up wordlessly and went into his room. 

He stayed there until an hour later when Stiles started calling for him.

“Derek! I give up! I’ll talk, I just really can’t take this boredom anymore!” Stiles yelled slightly, remembering about werewolf hearing. 

Derek walked out and looked at Stiles on the couch, “Is this a trick or are you serious?” 

“Dead serious, I’ll answer anything. Just could you get me a drink? It’d give me a little more incentive to be truthful.” Stiles bribed

“I can tell when you’re lying,” Derek said, looking at him incredulously. 

“It’ll make it easier for me. The kinda shit you want to talk about isn’t exactly cupcakes and rainbows.” Stiles deadpanned. 

Derek groaned and went into the kitchen to pour Stiles a drink before walking into the living room and set it onto the coffee table.

“How are you supposed to drink it, cause I’m not helping you,” Derek said, sitting up next to Stiles.

“It’s okay, you wouldn’t able to even if you wanted to.” Stiles grinned and looked at him. 

“Wha- oh shit.” Derek completely forgot about the kanima venom. Idiot! 

The venom hit right as he happened to be leaning to the side and he fell limp… right into Stiles’s lap.

Stiles burst into laughter as he watched a pink tinge make its way up to Derek’s neck and into his face. Derek fucking Hale just face planted into his crotch! This was too fucking good, Stiles couldn’t wait to tell the pack.

“Shut up!” Derek grumbled, turning his head to the side as he became even redder at Stiles’s laughter.

“This is even better than I imagined!” Stiles choked out between laughs.

Derek didn’t totally mind however, as Stiles started smelling like happiness again. Derek would embarrass himself every day if he had to, just to keep Stiles smelling like that. 

Stiles’s laughter eventually died down, and the two just kind of sat there. Honestly, Stiles was enjoying this for a number of reasons, like who wouldn’t want to have their crush put their head in their lap? Another reason, however, is that Stiles didn’t realize how touch depraved he was. 

In a werewolf pack, you’re rarely alone. Touch is all someone needs to calm down and with Stiles’s anxiety… well, let’s just say he got the most cuddles.

Derek could feel Stiles becoming calm, guessing the conclusion that Stiles had just reached. 

“So… how’s the weather down there?” Stiles asked the grin on his face would’ve blinded anyone who saw it.

“I’m so going to get revenge for this,” Derek threatened.

“You can’t get revenge on revenge, that’s not how it works!”

“Oh yeah? Watch me!”

“What are you gonna do, huh? Spit on my crotch? I would rather you did that when I was wearing fewer clothes.”

“God, and you called Neha the pervert”

“Hey, you’re the one who’s head is on my lap!” 

Derek just rolled his eyes and pretended he wasn’t turned on at all by all the sexual innuendos Stiles made, or the fact that Stiles was surprisingly comfy. 

Similar banter like this continued, and Stiles had been enjoying it so much he didn’t even realize it for a good 20 minutes when he could move again over an hour later.

“Oh come on! That’s so completely unfair!” Stiles exclaimed, scoffing at Derek.

“Is it? You were pretty pathetic!” Derek laughed.

“I was not pathetic! And I didn’t follow Lydia like a puppy dog! I simply admired her… from afar.” Stiles said, causing Derek to laugh even more.

“Uh huh, sureeeee” Derek said, causing Stiles to throw his hands up in defeat.

“That’s it I give up! At least I didn’t stalk high schoolers!” Stiles said, his laughter dying down when he realized Derek stopped laughing.

“Stiles?”

“Yeah?”

“How long have you been able to move?” 

“Oh shit!” Stiles exclaimed, jumping up and then regretting it since it’s really not a good idea to move so quickly when you haven’t moved for a good three hours.

“Stiles can you maybe uh… this sounds weird but adjust me? This is really uncomfortable.” Derek mumbled, a little embarrassed at his choice of words.

“Oh sure buddy, yeah uhm,” Stiles turned Derek’s torso and then put his lower body on the couch so Derek was lying horizontally on his back. 

“Thanks, and can you at least drink that glass that you forced me to get which got me paralyzed?” Derek asked, an idea forming. 

“Who am I to turn down a drink?” Stiles said, immediately grabbing the glass and downing it in one swig. 

“I wonder if this will work,” Derek thought aloud, he eyes trained on Stiles.

“What are you-woah!” Stiles started, being interrupted by his legs going limp from underneath him. 

On his way down, he managed to turn around somehow, because that’s just his luck, and he landed on his ass, on Derek’s lap. 

Derek would’ve laughed but he groaned at the sudden dead weight on him, not that Stiles was heavy but still. 

“You realize we’re stuck like this for at least an hour and it’s your fault,” Stiles said, no longer amused, though he wasn’t mad at being on Derek’s crotch.

“You’re the one who fell for it, and plus I was hoping you would fall on the floor…” Derek whined.

“Whatever,” Stiles rolled his eyes, not believing his shitty luck. 

“Since we’re going to be here awhile, you want to finally talk to me about what happened to you? Technically, you promised you would answer anything” Derek pointed out

Stiles groaned, “ This again, Derek? Don’t you get I don’t want to talk about it!” 

“Do you still not trust me? I just spent over an hour with my head on your lap, the least you can do is just fucking talk to me!” Derek said, starting to sick of Stiles not trusting him.

“I just- I really don’t like talking about it. With anyone. Not even my dad, or Scott.” Stiles muttered the look on his face made Derek want to do anything to make him feel better, ”They just don’t understand.” 

“Try me,” Derek said gently, desperately trying to get Stiles to open up to him.

Stiles paused for a second, “ Did… did Peter ever mention anything to you about Ghost Riders?” 

“No, I uh haven’t talked to him since I moved to New York.” Derek admitted, a little guilty that he honestly hadn’t thought of his uncle in quite a while, “What are they?”

“To be honest, I’m not sure entirely what they are uhm... They’re like these spirit things that kind of look like ghost cowboy’s if that makes sense,” Stiles began, looking at anywhere except for Derek, “they travel from town to town to kind of, recruit, for their ‘wild hunt’.” 

“Okay, so what happened with them?” Derek asked.

“You see, the way they recruit is different. If you just see one of them, then you’re doomed. You’re marked almost, and their curse begins,” Stiles paused, taking a deep breath, “It starts off slowly at first. Small things, like people just forgetting you’re there. Then, they actually start forgetting who you are. It starts off with people who aren’t close to you, then it’s the people who you are. Your closest friends, your family, they forget you and they have no clue who you are. Their memories are replaced or even just taken”

“You disappear from photographs, and there’s like a glamour put on everything you’ve ever touched. It doesn’t necessarily disappear, it’s just hidden. Your room, your car... “ Stiles paused again, clearing his throat, “Once everyone has forgotten you, they come after you. They shoot at you, they whip at you and if they catch you… then you’re done. You move into this like, different dimension and if you’re stuck there long enough, you become one of them.”

“Stiles… you still haven’t explained what happened.” Derek said softly, a little confused. 

“ I saw one. I was taken. Everyone forgot who I was. I was trapped in their dimension most of senior year. If it weren’t for Lydia… I never would have come back.” Stiles whispered, the memories of what had happened flooding back, “My dad didn’t recognize me. Neither did Scott or anyone else. They distracted my dad by planting a spirit that lo-looked like my mom.” 

Derek really wished he could move right now so he could hug Stiles. 

“Stiles… “ Derek started before Stiles cut him off.

“Don’t. It’s over, I’m fine,” Stiles said coldly, clearing his throat once more, “ I don’t need anyone’s pity.”

“I-I don’t pity you. I admire you. That had to have been really hard, you’re strong Stiles.” Derek said, lifting his head to try to look at Stiles better. Stiles’s head was turned away from him, and Derek couldn’t get a clear look of his face. “Stiles, look at me.” 

It took a second, but Stiles hesitantly turned to look at him, his eyes glossed over. “It’s okay to be upset Stiles, that doesn’t make you weak,” Derek said honestly. 

Stiles just nodded silently and turned away when the threat of tears falling became more prominent. God, he was so pathetic. 

They sat there in silence a little longer, and eventually, Stiles was so exhausted he fell asleep. In his defense, it was around 10:30, and he’d had a long day. 

Derek didn’t mind, he was just glad Stiles was sleeping. 

An hour later, Derek finally regained his movement, so he slowly sat up and gently lifted Stiles off of him, and got up while still carrying him. He brought him to his room, and set him on his own bed, taking off his glasses and leaving them on the bedside table. 

Right as Derek was about to leave, he saw a flash of light come from Stiles’s pocket and realized Stiles still had his phone on him. He decided to be nice and plug it in for him, so he slowly lifted it from Stiles and moved to plug it in when the screen lit up again, and Derek couldn’t help but read the notification Stiles had. 

It was over forty messages from the pack, and if a few of them put a slight blush on Derek’s cheeks and some butterflies in his stomach, well then nobody had to know. 

>the hole lover: how come Stiles hasn’t said anything   
>Maaaaallia: yea weve literally been talking about which place has the best curly fries  
Scottie-Boi: he’s either dead, sleeping or having sex  
Catwoman: ooooooo you think he’s having hate sex with sourwolf  
Jack-ass: he better not, i have $ on them not getting together 4 another month at least  
Boyd: hopefully they are because i enjoy taking jackson’s money  
Ki-ki: they would be so cute together, Stiles needs to get his head out of his ass  
Ki-ki: no offense Stiles  
Strawberry girl: No, Kira you’re right. Stiles is too stubborn to see he’s been in love with Derek for years and Derek with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and kudos!! Thank you!!


	6. What does Flashdance and Harry Potter have to do with Google?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek play quidditch.  
> Enough said.

“Hey Derek, you know I thought of something this morning,” Stiles started, thinking of the events from a little over two weeks ago, ”how come you didn’t do what you did last time we got paralyzed?” 

“What do you mean?” Derek asked, confused.

“Remember how you ‘triggered’ the healing process? You used your wolfy claws to push the venom out?” Stiles said, thinking about when Jackson was the kanima. 

“Well I mean we weren’t being held hostage by a psycho murderer, so there wasn’t really a rush” Derek explained. 

“Huh. Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Stiles muttered, his mind starting to race with the memories of that year. 

Wow. Sophomore year. The year his life changed forever. Scott became a werewolf, he met Derek. He became friends with Isaac, Boyd, Erica, and Lydia had finally noticed him. Jackson became a kanima, and they had to deal with Kate and Gerard. 

Allison. 

If Derek noticed the sudden smell of guilt and pain when Stiles thought about her, he didn’t say anything.

“Isn’t it sort of funny how we keep getting paralyzed with each other?” Derek asked, changing the subject, which Stiles was grateful for.

“Huh. I hadn’t thought about that. You know, except for the time at the garage. I think it’s official that I’ve been paralyzed the most by kanima venom.” Stiles laughed. 

“By one time!” Derek exclaimed, his eyes lighting up with his smile. 

“I think you still owe me for those couple of hours in the pool,” Stiles said, laughing even more.

“Ok, I’ve saved your ass plenty of times afterward!” Derek said, playfully acting bewildered.

“And I to you!” Stiles fought back.

“Let’s just say we’re even, huh?” Derek offered.

“Whatever you say,” Stiles conceded, still laughing. 

“Thank you, by the way.” Derek said, looking Stiles in the eyes, “for the pool. You’re right, I never actually properly thanked you.” 

Stiles didn’t want to admit it, but the way that Derek looked at him had his heart pounding and his stomach flipping. 

“In that spirit, I guess I’m sorry, for being an asshole lately.” Stiles apologized, “not just to you, but to everyone.” 

“Yeah, why is that by the way? I mean, why have you been an asshole, that’s just… not the you I know, or I guess knew..” Derek asked, hoping Stiles had warmed up enough to him to open up a little more. He also hoped Stiles didn’t catch the twinge of sadness Derek felt at the end of his sentence. 

“I-I just-“ Stiles cut himself off with a sigh, “I didn’t want to come here in the first place. Lydia made me.”

“So you just, shut everyone out?” Derek questioned.

“Yeah. Yeah, I guess.” Stiles mumbled, his eyes not meeting Derek’s.

“Why is it that I feel like there’s more to what happened to you then what you told me the other night?” Derek observed.

“That-that would be a plausible assumption” Stiles stammered before clearing his throat and letting his eyes wander everywhere that didn’t have Derek in it. 

“Hmm. Uhm, you want to uh, talk about it?” Derek prompted carefully, not wanting to push Stiles too far. 

“Maybe another night, but uh no kanima venom this time. Alcohol will get me to open up a lot easier and quicker.” Stiles predicted, playing with his food at this point instead of eating it. 

There were so many more questions Derek had- why all the drinking, why didn’t he eat enough, what was his still hiding and what were all those scars? He really, really wanted to ask about everything, but he knew better than to push Stiles even further.

God, what was wrong with Derek? Since when did he care about how others were feeling when he wanted something? If this had happened while he was in Beacon hills still, Derek would’ve just stuck his claws in the back of Stiles’s neck and figured out everything for himself. But no, this time he waited. He waited for Stiles to open up, to wait for him to comfortable. 

Maybe Lydia was right, maybe Derek was in love with Stiles. 

“Derek! Hey!” Stiles said, clapping his hands in Derek’s face, effectively snapping him from his thoughts.

All Derek could muster in his confusion was a simple “Huh”.

“Really deep in thought there, buddy? What’s on your mind?” Stiles asked, scanning Derek curiously with his eyes. 

“Nothing, don’t worry about it,” Derek shrugged off, clearing his throat. 

“Hey I invented the ‘I’m fine’ and ‘don’t worry about it’ stuff, but uh besides the kanima venom, you have pushed too much so, I guess I won’t. Fair is fair.” Stiles said, the offer to listen to Derek if he needed it unspoken. 

The two men smiled simply at each other, their conversation dying out as both of them fell into their imaginations. 

Maybe not imagining the same exact scenario, but the main event was quite similar. Very similar. 

“So uhm,” Derek cleared his throat, as well as attempting to clear the thoughts from his head, “we should probably head out soon” 

“Yeah, yeah. Good idea” 

Neither one ever spoke of what they talked about under the kanima venom influence. However, Stiles did ease up on Derek afterward, as well as everyone else. Derek wasn’t sure if Stiles would ever fully open up to him, but he would take what he could get. 

Stiles was still Stiles of course, or rather Stuart. He was still sarcastic but, now at least he wasn’t as hurtful with his words. Well, less at least than he was before. 

To Derek, it almost felt like how Stiles use to act. The key word there being ‘act’, which worried Derek to no end. Stiles could do everything he wanted to hide from the wolf, but the one thing he couldn’t change was his scent. He couldn’t change how he permanently smelt of anxiety, self-loathing and every other negative emotion that had Derek wanting to stop time so he could cuddle Stiles endlessly, or at least until Stiles smelt and hopefully felt better. 

No, bad Derek. Stiles wasn’t even legal when you first met him, that’s messed up.

Then again, he is legal now. 

Again, bad Derek. You don’t even know if he’s into guys. While it wouldn’t be surprising, you still don’t know for sure. 

There’s a lot of things you still don’t know about Stiles. 

This thought brought up the memory of yet another new thing about Stiles that Derek had discovered the other night. 

It had been four days since the ‘venom fiasco’ as Stiles ended up calling it, and when Derek came home from the weekly Sunday grocery run, Stiles was on the phone.

“Yeah, yeah. It just happened! I don’t know what to tell you,” Stiles laughed into his phone, waving at Derek slightly when he came in. 

“zmieńmy, mój współlokator ma wilczy słuch,” Stiles said, ignoring the look Derek made. 

As much as Derek tried, he couldn’t quite tone out the other side of Stiles’s phone call, however, the other person started speaking in the same language as Stiles was, one Derek didn’t recognize. 

“Kopiuj. czy ten wilczy współlokator jest tym samym, co powoduje twoją frustrację seksualną?” 

“To nie tak! ile razy muszę ci powiedzieć?” 

“Dopóki to nie jest prawda. Kiedy zamierzasz zagrać w tej sympatii swojego Mieczysław?” 

“a może nigdy! nie ma mowy, żeby tak mnie lubił, absolutne zero! więc będę po prostu pławił się w użalaniu się nad sobą i nienawiści, dopóki tego nie zrozumiem” 

“cokolwiek powiesz mieczyslaw. powinienem jednak iść, mam wrażenie, że twój wilk jest już wystarczająco zdezorientowany” 

“nie jestem pewien, co masz na myśli, ale dobrze. porozmawiaj z tobą później i przestań nazywać mnie Mieczysław, nazywam się Stiles! Stiles!” 

After that, Stiles hung up his phone and shook his head, then laughed at Derek’s very, very confused expression.

“Uh, my mother’s native language was Polish. She taught it to me and her family still speaks it” Stiles explained, leaving Derek wondering why it had never come up before. 

“You should teach it to me sometime. It uh, sounds pretty cool.” Derek offered, the look on Stiles’s face making Derek’s heart jump.

“Hmm.” Stiles said with a fond smile, “Let’s start off with something simple; Mieczyslaw” 

“Mi-Mieczyslaw” Derek attempted, doing fairly okay for someone who had never spoken polish before, “What’s it mean?” 

“Technically it means ‘glory derived from sword’ but, it’s also my name. My real name, Stiles is just my nickname.” Stiles scratched the back of his neck, looking down for a second before looking back at Derek, “It was my maternal grandfather’s name, and only Scott, Lydia, Malia and obviously my dad know, but my Dad’s the only one who can even pronounce it.”

“Mieczysław.” Derek repeated, as if experimenting with the way the name fit in his mouth, “I see why you go by Stiles, or rather Stuart, but I like it. It suits you. It kinda sounds like mischief in the beginning there” 

Derek knew that was the wrong thing to say as soon as he felt the sadness, the grief, come rolling off of Stiles, almost suffocating the room.

“Yeah. it kinda does.” Stiles said simply, looking down again but this time staying there as he walked towards his room. 

This was two weeks ago, and neither one brought up the polish again, or what it meant. To anyone else, Stiles sharing that part of him might have seemed unimportant but Derek knew better. Stiles’s real name and the polish speaking were things that reminded him of his mother, and for him to voluntarily share that with Derek? It had Derek over the moon (pun intended). 

It meant he was starting to trust Derek again. 

“You coming or what?” Stiles asked Derek, effectively snapping him from his memories and thoughts. 

“Huh?” Derek asked yet again in confusion. He really needed to get ahold of his thoughts, or else Stiles was going to think something was wrong with him. 

“We need to be at HQ in like, twenty minutes for the next event,” Stiles explained.

“Oh right, sorry. Just got distracted,” Derek stated simply, not offering any further explanation and Stiles not pushing for one. The younger man just nodded and headed out their front door with Derek in tow. 

This next event was not one that excites either of them. Derek liked Harry Potter as much as the next guy, well actually maybe a little more, but he was never actually interested in playing quidditch. 

Stiles wasn’t excited for it either. Sure, he might’ve have improved on his athletic skills since sophomore year, but that didn’t mean he was excited to run around in shorts with a broomstick in between his legs. No offense, but he would much rather have a different type of stick and play with balls that definitely weren’t quaffles. Also, Google sucks and they were playing Graham’s team first since that was such a good idea. There was absolutely zero animosity between their groups so it totally makes sense to pair them! 

As soon as their team arrived on the field, Stiles knew they were going to lose. Not for lack of athleticism however, Derek and Stiles could obviously outrun these guys, and Neha appeared to be able to hold her own. That wasn’t why they were going to lose, but the fact they didn’t look or even feel like a team was going to hurt them. 

Graham’s team came in with matching uniforms and athletic gear, while their team had sweatbands and bandanas. Stiles wasn’t angry at Derek’s choice of clothing, but that was a thought for another time when he wasn’t in public. 

The two sides met in the middle before the start of the game, and god Stiles was regretting the shorts. He could already feel eyes on the few scars on his legs, and Stiles did not care for it. 

“Alright teams! Welcome to the Quidditch Pitch!” Sid said, “Let’s have a good clean match, Nooglers!” 

He blew his whistle causing the two teams to huddle up on their respective sides of the field, but before he was fully on the other side, Stiles heard Graham tell the larger gentleman on his team to not touch the ball after calling him ‘fatty’. God, Stiles really hated this guy. 

“Okay rules: The Beaters toss the Bludgers at the Chasers before they can get the Quaffle through the three rings. No blagging, no blatching, no bumphing, no haversacking, I don’t want to see any Quaffle-pocking. No Imperius curses, no Confundus charms. In the unlikely event of a dementor attack, use a Patronus charm- I recommend the stag but that’s a personal decision” Lyle lectured at the group, actually looking like he knew what he was talking about for the first time since this internship.

“Uh, you can’t choose your patronus,” Derek pointed out, his ears twinging with pink at the look Stiles gave him.

“Dude, you’re a Harry Potter fan? Oh, this is too good! I'm so telling the p-uh our friends about this!” Stiles burst out laughing.

“One, nothing wrong with being a Harry Potter fan you dick, and two, Lyle these beautiful idiots have no idea what you’re talking about, use your muggle words, come on,” Neha said, referring to Billy and Nick who looked so lost it was barely funny. Stiles was lost a little bit too, to be honest, Lyle lost him after ‘no blatching’. 

“Come on Lyle, you’re making me feel like I’m back in math class, okay? You got a couple of savants here with hand-eye coordination, just say ‘game on’ and let us play!” Nick pleaded with Lyle looking eager to start the game.

“Not to mention Derek looks like he could be in a protein powder commercial,” Stiles muttered under his breath, winking at Derek who gave him a look.

If Derek flushed a little at him winking, well nobody had to know. 

“Fair enough, version 2.0: peg them with the kick balls, before they throw the volleyball through the hoop,” Lyle explained, this time getting no confused looks from anyone, “brooms in people, Hufflepuff on three: 1,2,3: HUFFLEPUFF” 

Stiles shouted Slytherin instead of Hufflepuff because let’s be honest, nobody thought he would be a Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw, maybe. 

“Got an issue with Hufflepuffs?” Derek asked, his expressive eyebrows raised.

“Please tell me you’re a Hufflepuff, please, please!” Stiles practically begged. 

“I might be,” Derek admitted begrudgingly, but any negative feelings he had went away at the sound of Stiles’s laughter. 

“Let’s get Huff-tarted in here!” Lyles shouted, bringing Derek and Stiles back to the present. They looked at each other and then got into position, though Stiles was a little less enthusiastic than everyone else. 

As soon as he heard Graham yell ‘no mercy!’ he pulled out his phone. 

“Blue team, ready?”

“Ready!”

“Red team, ready?”

“Bangarang!” 

“Brooms up!” 

Stiles heard yells that resembled the growls he heard at pack night and rolled his eyes before texting the pack group chat.

>Me: we’re playing quidditch right now  
>Maaaaalia: what kind of internship is this again  
>Me: one that’s most likely on crack  
>Jack-ass: this is wat happens when u give nerds rights  
>Me: that makes no sense  
>Jack-ass: you dont make sense  
>Me: and?  
>Me: also derek is willingly playing btw  
>Scottie-Boi: pics or it didnt happen

Stiles quickly took a picture of Derek who’s shirt might've been slightly flying up as he was jumping but that was irrelevant. He looked like he was actually flying with that broomstick in between his legs, and his arm was cocked back as he was about to throw a ball, which showed off his very impressive biceps.

 

>Catwoman: holy shit he’s still fucking smoking hot  
>Catwoman: how have you not tapped that  
>Jack-ass: who wants to bet this will be stilinskee’s homescreen by the time the internship is over

Right as Stiles was about to reply, he suddenly got nailed in the head by a volleyball.

“What the hell was that!” Stiles exclaimed, not really asking anyone in particular.

“Why don’t you try looking up and giving a shit, man?” Neha said, acting like she’s pretty much done with all of Stiles’s shit. So obviously Stiles had to do the mature thing: 

He mocked her.

It honestly sounded straight out of a four-year old’s conversation but Stiles mimicked her in a mocking tone and waved his hands randomly. 

It was when he was done that he realized how much this game had actually turned to shit when he was checked out. Billy was swinging his broom randomly, screaming about wanting something to hit, Lyle looked defeated, Neha was annoyed, Yo-yo just plain uncomfortable, Nick was just as confused as Billy, and Derek was still laughing from when Stiles got hit in the head.

“What does this have to do with computers?” Nick yelled after the game resumed from the ref having to tell Billy to keep his broomstick between his legs. 

Graham’s team scored two more points before Billy called for a time out, leaving the score at 70-0. Jesus.  
“Bring it in guys! Come on, let’s huddle up!” Lyle shouted drawing in their team from all over the field. 

“It’s over,” Neha stated, displaying about as much defeat as everyone felt. 

“Yeah, our team’s a joke,” Stiles grumbled, tearing off his beanie. It was too hot, damn what Lydia would say. 

“Yeah, cause you’re trying so hard Stuart,” Derek said pointedly, the way he said Stuart made Stiles wrinkle his nose in discomfort. 

“Well I ain’t laughing, what about you Billy?” Nick asked, looking over at Billy.

“Hell no,” Billy stated, obviously not happy with the level of teamwork they had.

“Listen, we need to get our minds right and start believing,” Nick said, acting almost desperate for some cooperation from the younger members of the team. 

“This reminds me of a little girl who had to get her head right and start believing, a little girl from a steel town who had the dream to dance. No one believed in that little welder girl, but thank god she believed in herself.” Billy started before Stiles realized something.

“Are you talking about Flashdance? The movie from the ’80s?” Stiles asked, bewildered that Billy was making a reference to yet another movie not from their current decade. Did this dude only own VHS tapes or something?

“Yeah, you’re damn right I am! That’s exactly what I’m talking about,” Billy said, looking as determined as ever.

“Got it,” Stiles mumbled while ignoring the surprised look Derek gave him, interrupting him but Billy kept going. 

“The deck was stacked against Alex, you know how she overcame those odds? By believing in herself and trying. She literally had to become a maniac!” Billy explained passionately, apparently only able to communicate in obscure movie references. 

“Have any of you ever been called a maniac? Maybe because you were a little bit different?” Nick asked, looking at everyone.

“Maniac no, murderer, however, yes,” Derek mumbled, leaning over to Stiles so he could hear it. Stiles tried to hide his laugh with a cough, not quite succeeding. 

“My mom calls me a maniac every night when I tell her I love her,” Yo-yo admitted, again making Stiles wish he could meet this lady so he could tell her off. 

“Of course she does Yo-yo, you are a little bit- in a good way!” Nick said excitedly, “Well guess what? That old Bill Gates, they called him a maniac too.”

“Yeah, I don’t think anyone ever called him a maniac,” Neha challenged, seemingly tired of the two older gentlemen. 

“I just called him a maniac!” Nick yelled, frustrated. 

“Okay, damn it guys, you guys are getting off the point here!” Billy yelled, just as frustrated. 

It was here that Stiles zoned out a little since Billy just talked about the 80’s movie even more. He kind of felt bad at this point. Even though he didn’t give a shit about the internship, he had forgotten that his team might. Well shit, now he has to try a little harder- stupid moral compass. 

“In the second half of whatever the hell you guys call this game-” Billy started, interrupted by Derek.

“Quidditch,” Derek mumbled, avoiding Stiles’s amused gaze.

“Yes, Quidditch thank you, Can’t we all be that little welder girl who wants to be something more? Now, look, I know you guys aren’t excited that we’re on your team, but we’re here. Guys, we’re in this thing together. So I’m asking you, believe in yourselves, believe in each other. Let’s put on our leg warmers, and let’s dance our asses off!” Billy lectured, actually somewhat motivating. Stiles hated to admit it, but those two guys were growing on him a little. 

“Come here, you little lovable maniacs! Get in here!” Nick said, yet again excited.

“All right, now I got an idea that I think would make Bear Bryant smile,” Billy smiled as they all leaned in closer to each other. 

“No idea who that is, but we’re listening,” Neha said.

The next thing Stiles’s knew, they were lined up again at the their end of the field, with zero clues who Bear Bryant is, but a plan in mind. 

As soon as the ref blew his whistle, they took off running, Stiles included this time.

Derek intercepted the ball immediately thanks to his wolfy agility, throwing it to Stiles who caught it easily in one arm. Stiles, in turn, threw to Neha who threw it to Lyle, who then passed to Nick. Nick threw it up in the air near the goal posts, allowing Billy to use his height to hit it in. 

Stiles had to admit, the plan was working, and he was actually having a little fun. He may have gotten a little too into it, causing half his team to laugh at his childish antics. 

Next, Stiles used his phone to blind their opponents' goalie, most likely actually cheating but who cared at this point, leaving an opening for Nick to jump in a score. Stiles' fist pumped a little too hard, almost dropping his phone in the process, but he was having too much fun to care. 

The game continued like this for a while, Billy proving to be an excellent goalie, Derek the fastest runner, Stiles the smartest player and so on. They actually worked pretty well, Stiles was a little surprised. At one point Lyle tried to chest bump Derek, and Stiles actually fell on the ground with laughter. 

“Eat it Malfoy! Suck it!” Stiles screamed at one of their enemies after Neha scored another point, earning looks from Neha and Derek from his reference. 

“What, am I not allowed to like Harry Potter either?” Stiles asked, feigning hurt from their accusing stares. 

Derek just shook his head and laughed before running to his spot, while Neha took a little longer to get over her surprise. 

After Stiles actually jumped into the air to hit a ball away from their goal, he decided he did actually enjoy playing with his other nooglers. They weren’t pack, they never would be, but they weren’t so bad either. He actually ended up shoulder-checking an opponent away from Neha which surprised Derek, as the other guy was much larger. Siles stumbled a little, but otherwise remained standing which was impressive. 

It was right after that when the game got interesting. They managed to tie with Graham’s team, the score now 70-70, when all of a sudden a guy in a golden latex suit came running out, with what appeared to be tennis balls hanging from his waist.

The dance moves in contrast with Lyle yelling ‘it’s the golden snitch’ almost made Stiles break down with laughter. Almost. 

“Who the fuck is this now?!” Nick yelled, causing Stiles to actually laugh so hard he ended up choking on his spit, which then led to Derek patting him on the back a little too hard and then Stiles face planted on the grass. 

While Derek was busy helping Stiles up, Graham managed to grab the tennis ball from the golden snitch. Based off of the three people on the ground in pain, Stiles would bet Graham had cheated. 

Afterward, they had huddled up, all disappointed from their loss. Billy was waddling almost, but he somehow managed to stay very, very positive. 

Eventually, Derek and Stiles made it back to their room, both laughing a the recounts of the day's events.

“Man, that was awesome! It’s been forever since I’ve had an adrenaline rush from something that wasn’t life or death!” Stiles said excitedly once they arrived to their privacy. 

“What about lacrosse? Did you stop playing?” Derek questioned, a little confused. 

“Well I was gone most of senior year so couldn’t play then, and even if I had, that was almost three years ago. Wow, I can’t believe it’s already been so long, a lot’s happened” Stiles explained, before looking off in nostalgia as his memories resurfaced. 

“Yeah, yeah I guess,” Derek muttered, lost in his own memories. 

“Hey, isn’t it your birthday soon? It’s in September, right?” Stiles asked, out of nowhere.

“Yeah actually, I didn’t know you knew when it was,” Derek said surprised.

“Peter brought it up at one point and I guess it just stuck in my head for some reason,” Stiles shrugged nonchalantly, “So what day is it?” 

“The 11th,” Derek answered, earning an ‘ah’ from Stiles, “When is yours?” 

“Oh it already passed, it was in August,” Stiles admitted, shrugging again.

“What? Why didn’t you say anything, we could’ve done something! How old did you turn?” Derek asked, not passing up the opportunity to learn as much as he could about Stiles. 

“Twenty,” Stiles muttered, looking down in embarrassment from his young age. 

“Wait what? But you graduated three years ago, that would’ve made you 16 then,” Derek said, very confused at this point. 

“I skipped kindergarten,” Stiles muttered again, not looking up at Derek. 

“Wait so how old were you when we first met?” Derek asked, still confused.

“Hey, I’m only a year younger than everyone else! I was 13 on the exact day since it was early August and before my birthday,” Stiles defended, his face turning a darker red.

“It’s nothing to be embarrassed about, I just wasn’t expecting it, that’s all,” Derek said softly, recognizing the insecurity Stiles felt from his age, “In that case, however, happy late birthday.” 

“Thanks,” Stiles mumbled, still not looking at Derek, “I’m pretty tired, uh I’m gonna go to bed. See you tomorrow.”

Derek nodded, returning the pleasantries and watched as Stiles walked off, a little quicker than he normally walked, leaving Derek to his confusion and guilt. 

He knew Stiles was younger than him, that much was obvious, but eight years? It made Derek feel old. Knowing Stiles’s true age also saddened Derek, as he thought about all the things Stiles had gone through. He really was just a kid, they all were. 

Derek went to bed that night with a silent promise on his tongue to keep Stiles safe as much as he could, no matter what. 

Little did he know that Stiles had made that same promise about him four years previous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just used the actor's birthdays for Stiles and Derek lol. I'm not sure why I made Stiles younger, but oh well.
> 
> Sorry, I took so long on this one, I got kinda busy.
> 
> Hope everyone is doing well! :)
> 
> As always, leave and a comment and a kudos, I really appreciate it!
> 
> Edit: So, I forgot to put the polish translation, my bad lol, here it is in order of appearance:
> 
> -let's change, my roommate has wolf hearing  
> -copy. is this wolf roommate the same one causing all your sexual frustration?  
> -It's not like that! How many times do I have to tell you?  
> -Until it's true. When are you going to act on this little crush of your Mieczyslaw  
> -How about never? There's no way he likes me like that, absolute zero chance! So I'm just going to wallow in self-pity and hatred until I get over it  
> -whatever you say Mieczyslaw, I should go, I have a feeling that your wolf is sufficiently confused by now  
> -I'm not sure what you mean, but okay, talk to you later and stop calling me Mieczyslaw, my name is Stiles! Stiles!


End file.
